


Equals：Breaking Point

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, DS, Equals AU, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest, Soft SF, Weecest, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：在Sam被送至安卡拉秘密基地十年之后，Dean接替死去的John成为他的监护人。<br/>原剧：在未来的世界里，一种被称为Equals的人类成为了社会的主要组成力量。Equals热爱和平，冷静，公正，有礼貌。他们所居住的社会是完美的，没有贪婪，贫穷，暴力，也没有情感。然而一种名叫SOS的新生疾病威胁着完美社会的存在——SOS会让人们变得敏感，感受抑郁，恐惧，甚至爱情。当一个人患上SOS后，他们就会被送往“穴居”，永不归来……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （1）

他把智能衣柜传送过来的工作服丢到旁边，弯腰从床底的旧行李箱里翻出牛仔裤和衬衫，然后摸着质感比工作服差很多的衬衫坐到床边，穿成这样出现在列车里，大概会被认为是低能的无业者吧？他记得为数不多的遇见无业者的情形，周围的人群躲得比遇到SOS病毒携带者都快。他与他们的想法相同，无业者是社会共同体中可耻的寄生虫。  
他从来没注意过父亲是穿着什么样的衣服去的那里，自从他工作以后，他们就分住在不同的社区，鲜有联系。所以，他们当然也不可能就这个问题进行过沟通。父亲应该并不常去，他倒是可以推理得出这个结论。  
他把牛仔裤和衬衫塞回旧行李箱，捡起床脚熨烫服帖的洁白工作服。

再不赶快，就要错过一天中唯一这班开往目的地的列车了。  
他随着人潮涌进车站，并没有感觉到异样，即如往常，只不过目的地不是贝森特集团，而是他只在媒体中有所耳闻的地方。他把手腕放至安检的感应处，屏幕上立刻显示出此次行程信息。  
姓 名：Dean Winchester  
职 业：软件工程师  
车 次：2046  
目的地：情感缺陷精神病中心，安卡拉秘密基地

与Dean同车厢的乘客并不多，其中大多数都应该是前往安卡拉探望患者的家属，还有数十位穿着白色制服的医务工作者，想必他们就是安卡拉的工作人员。Dean走到自己的座位，正前方的屏幕里正播放着SOS的公益短片，他悄悄地朝四周张望，就算是前往安卡拉，每个人的神情看起来仍旧非常平静安详，他先前的疑虑完全是杞人忧天。  
公益短片结束后，Dean调出SOS自测系统，测试结果毫无疑问呈阴性，他没什么好担心的。尽管经常听到SOS极具传染性的流言，但是他从来都不曾放在心上，因为他相信那是天生的。  
就像Sammy——

然而，事实可能并非如此。  
桌边日程提示器的机械语音提醒着10点的探望会，Sam有些受惊地把书丢到枕边，他没有料到这周会有探望安排。John不久前才来过，他们闹得很不愉快，至少Sam是这么认为的。John完全无法体会他的感受，更何谈理解呢？  
他在恼羞成怒之余说了那些愚蠢而糟糕的言语，无论这是否会影响John的心情，Sam都决定向他道歉。这十年来，无论情愿与否，John所付出的都足以使他被评为优秀的父亲、优秀的监护人。

十年，对于一个儿子患有SOS的男人来说的确太过漫长。  
在这十年里，Sam都数不清见过多少患者进来，然后眼睁睁地看着他们歇斯底里乃至绝望而死。SOS至今仍无治愈的良药，只能依靠KP情感抑制剂减缓症状，但是一旦发展到被遣送至情感缺陷精神病中心的程度，绝大多数患者会在六个月内因无法承受强烈的情感重负而自杀。Sam见过太多太多，以致于他都开始怀疑自己是不是对此已然麻木。  
大概是没有，他重新翻开散发着时间味道的陈旧纸张。

死亡可能也是一种解脱。  
特别是对于John，不知道他有没有抱怨过自己为什么不像别的患者那样早早结束生命。SOS阴性的人类是怎么样思考的，Sam已经记不清楚了。  
死亡的诱惑还是太微弱，所以，他不仅活着而且活得有滋有味。

Jessica在9:50出现在Sam的房间外，安卡拉铁律，任何患者离开房间都必须由工作人员监护。  
Sam简直闭上眼睛都能从房间走到会客室，焦躁不安的大概是新来的患者，他们还没来得及适应这里全新的规则。

如果不是随处可见身穿黑白条纹马甲的健康与安全部门的工作人员，Dean并不觉得这里和贝森特集团有什么区别。  
带着名牌的工作人员把他领到D-7会客室，不是哪里有监控，就是某处可以从外面观察，Dean坐下之后想。他先前听贝森特集团的同事闲聊过，秘密基地的监控体系是如何的严密，甚至毫无人道主义可言。安全起见，他倒是可以理解。

Sam在推门进来之前仍旧惴惴不安，假设John能够体会的话，那他对自己所有的感情只会是恨意吧？如果是向他道歉，他肯定会接受，但是能不能理解，Sam仍不敢苟同，道歉不道歉的意义又何在呢？只求自己心安吗？  
Dean在听到门外轻微的脚步声之后，目不转睛地盯向门。

瘦弱甚至有些苍白的年轻男人走进来，柔软的碎发垂落，几乎快要遮住他的眼睛，他朝身后的人挥挥手，然后关上门。他转身，正是在这个时候他看见Dean，漂亮的眼睛疑惑地转着圈，然后落在会客室的编号上，在肯定自己并没有走错之后，他走过去优雅地拉开座椅坐下，歪着头好奇地望着对面这个陌生的男人。  
显而易见，他正在观察并作出判断。

Dean试图开口，张了张嘴却又闭上，他实在难以决定和Sam说的第一句话应该是关于什么。关于父亲吗？至少应该寒暄几句再切入正题吧？关于自己吗？Dean在心里摇起头，他可能早就忘记了吧。那么，关于Sam呢？可是关于Sam的任何记忆都还停留在十年之前。  
Sam，坐在他面前歪着头看向他的Sam，他几乎一无所知。

“嘿，是你。”Sam清脆的声音终于打破这种诡秘的沉默，他温柔地笑起来，嘴角显露出浅浅的酒窝，他认出这个英俊的男人是他的哥哥。  
“嗨，是我。”Dean挺直腰身，下意识地模仿起John的神态。  
“我从来没想到还能再次见过你。”Sam笑得更开心了，“你看起来不一样了。”  
“我也是，我想。”Dean回答，“你也是，你看起来还不错。”  
“看情况咯，不过，我还没死，所以我想可以说是还不错。”  
“真是太久没见了。”Dean岔开话题。  
“才十年，不算长。”听到Sam这么说，Dean惊讶得不知如何回应。  
“我只是开玩笑的。”Sam撩了撩前额的刘海，露出他那双深邃的眼睛，“我很高兴见到你，Dean。”  
“我也是。”Dean短促地回应。

“那么，你平常都会做些什么？”  
“读书或者画画，我甚至还专门设计了个人网站，用来分享我的画作呢。”Sam得意地说。  
“他们竟然允许？”  
“是呀，在他们的监控之下，当然还是得付出些小小的代价。”Sam用那种轻快的语调回答。  
“什么代价？他们伤害你了吗？”  
“我很抱歉，我不能告诉你。”Sam无奈地说。  
“没关系。”

“你还没有叫过我的名字。”  
“Sam。”Dean终于说出这个字眼，在John面前，这就是他们禁忌。  
“不是这个。”  
“我——”Dean在唇舌间反复回味那个幼时的名字，他当然记得，但只能在心底默念：Sammy。  
“唉，忘记我说过这句话吧。”Sam叹息着摇头，Dean也不再千方百计寻找话题。

John会在探望的时候和Sam聊些什么呢？Dean不禁想象起来，难道两个人就这样相视无言地坐着吗？  
Sam像是陷入某种沉思，然后忽然挺直脊背，问：“所以，父亲他怎么了？”他看了看会客室的电子时钟，又说：“我们大概还有五分钟的时间，你是打算告诉我实情还是想要骗我？”  
Dean如释重负般地放松紧绷的面部肌肉，说：“那么，你知道了。”

“多多少少能猜到吧。”Sam停顿片刻，又接着说，“如果他还在世的话，是绝对不可能允许你来看望我的，我说的对吗？”  
“不，从来都不是这样的！”  
“当然是，你何苦自欺欺人。其实，有什么关系呢？我才不介意。”Sam摇着食指指向Dean，“你是他的好儿子，好士兵，他以你为傲。”然后又指向自己，“而我呢？他以我为耻。”  
“从来都不是这样的，Sam！”Dean不明白自己为什么会忽然变得如此难以自控。

“我很抱歉。”Sam小声嗫嚅，“我很抱歉，爸爸。”  
“什么？”Dean不明所以。  
“我原本是打算向他认错、向他道歉的，我在等他来，我甚至在心里默默演示好多遍怎么道歉才能显得更为真诚。”Sam断断续续地解释，“可是，你出现了，所以一定有什么事情发生了，对不起，真的对不起，爸爸。”Sam以手遮面，双肩轻微的颤抖着。

“嘿，Sam，这不是你的错，父亲是死于公共交通事故，这不是你的错。”Dean解释。  
“或许是呢？”Sam泪眼婆娑地望着Dean，“你不能确定。”  
“我确定，这与你无关。”Dean也不清楚自己哪里来的这股气势，硬生生把Sam镇住，他平静下来，整个人无力地趴在桌上，下颌放在交叠的双手上，噙着泪水的眼睛无助地望向Dean。

SOS患者的情绪起伏不定，Dean在接替John成为Sam的监护人时曾经接到情感缺陷精神病中心寄去的科普资料，里面提及与SOS患者相处时的注意事项及应对措施，Dean记得每一个字。  
Dean看着他，恍惚间似乎看见幼年的Sammy隔着阳台的玻璃门向他发出无声的哀求，Sam总是会在John沉睡的深夜悄悄地从阳台来到他的房间，祈求一个拥抱，甚至一个握手。肌肤的触碰，仿佛能赐予他神秘的力量，帮助他撑过次日枯燥乏味的校园时光。

“我会照顾好你的，我保证。”Dean信誓旦旦地说，这是他无可推卸的责任。  
“你会吗？”Sam的语气充满怀疑。  
“当然，一切都不会改变。”Dean从来不会许下他做不到的承诺。  
“我不想要你离开，Dean。”Sam轻声说。

还没等Dean再说些什么，会客时间就已结束，Sam慌乱地擦掉眼泪，打乱刘海让它们重新遮住眼睛，Jessica敲门进来，Sam依依不舍地起身离开。他们在穿过休闲区域的时候，遇见Sam的老邻居Bobby，他大大咧咧地朝Sam挥手示意，“你老爹怎么样？”

Sam摇头不语。  
Bobby的监护Rufus干咳一声，试图劝止他，“保持安静，Bobby。”  
Bobby翻起白眼，无视Rufus的阻挠走到Sam面前，他看见Sam微红的眼眶，压低声音问，“发生什么事了？”

“是我的父亲。”  
“你父亲他怎么了？”  
“他去世了，交通事故。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“谢谢你。”

“所以，你见到了你哥哥。”Bobby忽然说。  
“什么都瞒不过你，是的，我见到了他。”Sam欲笑却又止住，朝他轻微地摇摇头，“但是，这并不能改变任何事。”  
“你也不能确定。”  
“或许。”  
“他是个什么样的人，Dean他？”  
“我不是早就告诉过你？他就是Dean，Dean那样的人。”


	2. （2）

最后一次和Sam见面是在什么时候呢？Dean闭上眼睛开始回忆，二十余年的光阴如同冗长的家庭录影带在他的脑海中飞速倒转，那应该是在他前往1号城市接受高等教育的前夜吧，Sam像往常一样偷偷地从阳台溜进他的房间。  
他明明还未睡着，却在听见Sam轻微的脚步声时，打起浅浅的鼾声。

那个时候的Sam似乎拥有无穷无尽的精力和好奇心，他总是不停地问Dean形形色色的问题，而其中大多数都远远超出他所能理解和阐释的范围。  
他会问，“你触碰过别人吗？”Dean保持沉默，心想：你不是触碰过我吗？  
他会问，“你想过吗？”Dean摇头，他不应该去想的，这是社会的共同法则。  
他会问，“爱是什么意思？那些书里讲的故事，我为什么看不懂？”  
他会问，“什么叫做爱抚？什么叫做亲吻？什么叫做做爱？”  
如此这般，Dean静静地盯着他问出自己不能够回答的问题，哪怕他对这些也一无所知但依然耐心地等待着Sam问完，而Sam似乎也并不期望能从Dean这里得到所有的答案，类似的倾述仍旧夜复一夜地继续，这似乎已经成为他们之间的默契。  
当然，这一切都发生在夜深人静的时候，不着痕迹、无人知晓。

如果说，谁最有可能第一个发现Sam的SOS症状，这个人毫无疑问应该是Dean。  
事实是，他的确察觉到Sam的异样，但也只认为这是他略微异于常人的、天生格格不入的性格所致。  
他有时候也会怀疑，Sam之所以沦落至此，是不是也有自己的责任呢？如果他能在更早的时候向父亲提及Sam的异常表现，或者他能在更早的时候劝告Sam去公共诊所接受检测和治疗，或许他的病症也不就会发展到如此严重的地步，更不会被遣送至安卡拉接受强制治疗。如今他即将面对的这一切，会不会也有所改变呢？

Sam蹑手蹑脚地走过来，他跪在Dean的床边，轻声呼唤，在久久得不到他的回应之后，他伸出手捏了捏Dean的脸颊。肌肤的触碰快要烧掉Dean的理智，他几乎忘记自己正在装睡，他们应当道别，Dean心想，Sam值得一个正式而体面的道别。于是，他睁开眼睛望向他说，“嘘，Sammy，不要吵醒父亲。”那个时候，Sam的眼睛好似忽然被窗外的月光点亮，闪烁起如同亘古未变的星辰那般灿烂的光芒。

“我不想要你离开，Dean。”Sam亮晶晶的眼睛凝视着他，依依不舍地说。  
“我也不想离开你，Sam。”Dean坐起来，他的双臂礼貌性地垂放在身侧，Sam随之把头枕放在他的腿上，他低头看着Sam漂亮的头发说，“但是，我必要去1号城市，能够进入那所学府深造是我长久以来的梦想，我想你会理解。”  
“我知道，可我就是不想你离开。”Sam的声音里蕴着淡淡的哀伤，“想起以后都见不到你，碰不到你，我的心脏就会揪疼起来，它这是在告诉我舍不得你离开。”  
“我肯定会抽空回来看望你的。”Dean许下坚定的承诺。

Sam没再说话，就只是静静地凝视着他。  
Dean的胸腔里顿时翻涌起些许他从来不曾体会过的感觉，就好像他终于读懂Sam目光里的那抹亮光。

“我想要看看你，Dean，求你。”Sam微仰着头请求，“你能脱掉你的衣服吗？我想要看看你，只是看看你，求你。”Dean无声地拒绝，但是Sam眼睛里的光芒太过诱人，他最终长呼一口气，站起来扯掉T恤和短裤。他在Sam的注视中僵硬地躺在地板上，皎洁的月光洒满他几近赤裸的身体，为他的性感增添些许神圣的光辉。  
“Dean，Dean，Dean。”Sam满怀敬畏地望着他呢喃低语。

Sam跪爬到他的身边，垂眸望进他的眼睛。“我想要摸摸你，Dean，求求你。”Sam低声哀求，“明天过后，我就再也没机会触碰你了，求求你。”  
Dean眨眨眼睛算是默许。  
Sam颤栗的食指指尖最先落在他的肩膀，温热的触感，像是点燃的星星之火，刹那间以燎原之势蔓延至每寸肌肤。Sam的指腹紧贴着他，从肩膀到锁骨，从锁骨到胸膛，最终停留在他的心脏附近。Sam缓缓地伸开手掌，覆盖在跃动的心脏上方，感触着他强劲有力的心跳。

Sam的眼角噙着晶莹的泪水，Dean忍不住把拇指紧贴在他的眼角接住，月光映照着眼泪，凄美得令人恍惚，这或许就是已经死去的文明中所谓的“感情”吧，Dean顿时如醍醐灌顶。他们是不该拥有情感的人类族群，但是如果Dean足够坦诚的话，他就无法否认在某一瞬间，他的确是感受到了什么的。  
Sam依偎过来，俯身把稚嫩的唇瓣压在Dean干涩的嘴唇上，触碰短暂得还没等Dean有所反应，他已经消失在阳台微凉的月光里。就像是遥远梦境里迷离的画面，被梦妖偷偷地剪掉这一小段。

天啊，Sam亲吻了他！而这绝对是不被允许的！  
这大概就是为什么自己会把这段记忆深深埋藏的原因吧。  
可他从来不曾忘记过。  
很多时候，人类族群的情感是无法用语言来表述的，Dean忽然想起Sam说过的这句话，几乎彻夜未眠。

次日，Dean赶到贝森特集团的时候差点迟到，工作千篇一律，毫无二致。午餐过后，他遇到曾经合作过同一项目的同事Benny，他叫住Dean问，“你好，Dean，为什么我昨天没在拳击课看见你？”  
“家庭问题。”Dean回答。  
“哦，那件事情啊，我听说了，你看起来非常疲惫。”  
“是啊，毕竟那是公共交通事故，还有很多遗留问题需要协同政府处理嘛。”  
“的确会比较繁琐，我感到非常抱歉，希望你早日恢复元气。”  
“我会的，谢谢你的关心。”  
“不客气。”

“另外，幸好你昨天没有来集团，K组的某位员工跳楼自杀了，头颅撞到花坛，搞得花坛里面血肉模糊，麻烦园林部清洁了很久呢。”他们结伴走向办公楼。  
“SOS吗？”  
“是啊，健康与安全部门的工作人员来了好多，消毒啊，检测啊，我才不相信SOS没有传染性，听说他的邻居前天晚上也跳楼自杀了。”Benny低声说。  
“真是可悲。”他说着忽然感到一丝异样的情绪，Sam会不会也这样随时离开他？  
“我希望政府能够尽快出台更为严苛的政策，我可不想被传染SOS。”  
“SOS没有传染性，这是已经被证明的。”Dean强调。  
“那就希望他们尽快研制出治愈SOS的药剂，我也不想承受所谓情感的折磨。”  
“会的。”Dean也希望。

SOS有治愈的希望吗？  
Sam在听到日程提示器接下来的安排时不禁怀疑起来，从自己参与药物临床实验都已经十年，KP抑制剂更新换代无数次，却仍未见任何治愈的迹象，族群的患者还是不断地被送进来，安卡拉的患者仍旧不可挽救地死去。这样的结果竟然是保持一种奇特的平衡，情感缺陷精神病中心所有的秘密基地并没有人满为患。

Jessica推着轮椅把他送进手术室，只有在做临床试验的时候，Sam才会有这种待遇。太多的药物临床试验会给人体器官造成严重的负担和损伤，使得他日渐虚弱、清瘦和苍白，他盯着玻璃镜面墙体自己的身影忍不住叹息，Dean是如此强壮而健美，自己永远都不可能追赶得上。

“最近感觉怎么样？”Dr. Carver用他那种独特的男低音问。  
“没什么特别的，和往常一样。”Sam如实回答，诚然，他都开始希望新的抑制剂能使他的身体或者心理产生什么变化了。  
“新的抑制剂对你没什么效果，我想。”  
“我想也是。”Sam无奈地苦笑，“真是辛苦你们夜以继日辛苦地搞研究了。”  
“这是我的工作。”Dr. Carver并不能体会他话里的情绪。

“血液检测，SOS阳性，呈现第五发展阶段症候。”Jessica握着血液检测仪观察检测结果，“没有变化。”  
“收到。”  
“各项指标符合药物临床试验要求，”Jessica推出试验用品，“准备新一轮抑制剂临床试验。”  
“时间：3024年6月14日，10点15分；地点：情感缺陷精神病中心，安卡拉秘密基地；受试者编号：3014A0915B311；临床试验药物：AE0347抑制剂。”Dr. Carver对着录音笔事无巨细地记录。

Sam作为身处SOS第五阶段的重症患者，却仍能在无穷无尽的电击治疗和情感抑制治疗中活到现在，对于情感缺陷精神病中心的医生来说，简直就是新药临床试验最完美的“小白鼠”。  
Jessica示意Sam准备。  
Sam安静地低头，微微侧向左边，露出光洁的后颈，Jessica捏着消毒棉球轻轻擦拭即将注射试剂的部位，那一小块肌肤先是微凉而后逐渐变热。  
Dr. Carver把贴着标签的药剂抽进针筒，缓缓地注射至Sam的循环系统内。“受试者将在接下来的六个小时内感受到异样强烈的情感变化，可能会出现极度抑郁，或者极度暴躁。”他平静地陈述，“为保持受试者状况良好，降低手术室的光照度。”

Sam安静地躺在洁白的病床上，等待着泛滥的情感侵袭而来，感官体验开始变得更加敏感，白光闪来闪去格外刺眼，他抬起手臂去遮挡，却忽然想起幼时骨折的那段时光，Dean对他无微不至的照顾。想念一个人的力量快要把他的心脏撕裂，而从这颗残损的心脏里涌出的每一股鲜血仍旧叫嚣着奔流向他想念的那个人，肌肤对于触碰的渴望，让他觉得自己就是撒哈拉沙漠里最干涸的那方土地，他不禁泪如泉涌。接下来更多的强烈情感混杂成巨浪汹涌扑来，痛苦和沮丧被无限放大，他浑身剧烈地抽搐起来。

“受试者出现痉挛。”Jessica指出。  
“抑制剂注射17分钟后，受试者出现轻度痉挛。”Dr. Carver解释，“这是AE0347抑制剂临床出现的副作用之一。”  
“痉挛停止。”  
“痉挛持续时间约为4分钟，比AE0346抑制剂缩短。”

生理的疼痛从来都无足轻重，Sam对这一切早已习以为常。  
让他难以忍受的是强烈而不知所措的情感冲击，是斩不断、理还乱的爱恋。  
到底是什么让他在这种无所谓希望和绝望的生活里熬到现在呢？连他自己都说不清楚，或许是死亡的诱惑不够，或许是生者的期许强烈，或许其他等等。如果余生还是要在这与世隔绝的安卡拉度过，那他又是为什么不投向死亡的怀抱呢？

死亡从来都不美。  
晚餐中的牛排和番茄酱莫名地使Dean联想起死亡以及Benny描述的那具血肉模糊的尸体。  
不，不，不。  
Sam不能这样离开，他必须得去见见Sam，趁在一切还来及之前。


	3. （3）

记忆的阀门一旦打开，就如同洪水般一泻千里，汪洋肆意。Dean告诉自己不应该沉湎于过去，但却无济于事，他还是完全无法遏制自己像拼图游戏那样在记忆里一小块一小块地搜寻、拼接有关Sam的点点滴滴。  
他记得，外人面前的Sam英俊漂亮、聪慧睿智、彬彬有礼，仿佛只要他站在那里，就能够想象出十年后他的似锦前程、璀璨人生。  
他还记得，在他们交谈的时候，Sam深邃的眼睛总是望着对方，坦诚而真挚。

然而和Dean在一起时的Sam从来都不是这样，这个时候的他褪去少年老成的伪装，浑身洋溢着蓬勃的朝气，漂亮的眼眸总是目不转睛地盯着Dean，眼底流淌着说不明道不清的情绪。  
他甚至都不知该如何用语言去形容Sam的眼睛，就好像上帝把整个浩渺星空折叠珍藏了进去，任由他随心所动、变化万千。  
所以，再次见到Sam时，Dean无论如何也无法把视线从他的眼睛上移开。

“我想起一些事情，在我们上次见过之后。”他说。  
“是么？我也是。”Sam轻声笑了一下，眼睛也随之一眨，“你想起什么？”  
“都是些琐事，在你很小的时候。”Dean并没有完全坦白，“那么你呢？你都还记得些什么？”  
“每一事情，或者说所有的事情。你知道，这里的时间并没有那么好熬，我为数不多的乐趣就是在脑海里回忆过去，有时候会忍不住笑起来，但通常情况下都是会感到更加悲伤，还有些时候，我也搞不清楚。”他摇摇头停顿下来，食指贴着唇边，牙齿啃咬指尖，这是他幼年遗留的小小癖好，“我知道你并不能体会，但单是能够拥有情感，就足以让我感到庆幸。”

“我很抱歉。”Dean盯着他唇边无意识的小动作说，哪怕从小纠正过他那么多次，却还是没能改过来。  
“为我感到抱歉吗？完全不必，你怎么知道我不为你们感到可悲呢？”Sam的笑容有些无奈，也有些自嘲的意味，“哪怕情感带给我的痛苦多于欢愉，我仍愿承受这份痛苦。”  
“这不公平。”Dean也不清楚他说的不公平究竟是指什么。  
“公平？当你以为这个世界足够完美的时候，你就会发现隐藏在它光鲜亮丽表面下的沉疴旧疾，但你束手无策。”Sam摇着食指，不疾不徐地说，“对你来说，可能难以理解吧。”  
“的确如此。”Dean思忖，接着说，“但是，我可能也并不想去理解。”

“是吗？”Sam说着向桌边靠过来，双手托腮凝视着Dean，他把双腿伸得笔直，直挺挺地侵犯进Dean的私人领域。  
“是。”Dean似乎察觉到他的动作，下意识地低头，然后魔障一般盯着他调皮的脚尖一下、一下地抖动。他清晰地记得Sam多次在餐桌底下踢掉拖鞋光着脚就这样一下、一下地轻轻触碰他的脚踝，父亲就在那里，他紧张得食不知味，而Sam却能够镇定自若保持那副若无其事的模样。或许，他从来都与众不同。  
“你在想什么？”  
“没什么？”不不不，他不应该想起这些。  
“你在说谎，你知道我总能看出来。”Sam胸有成足地说，“你有30秒钟什么都没说。”  
“我在想——”Dean在思考怎么敷衍过去。  
“想什么？”Sam好奇地追问。

“我很好奇，你是什么时候意识到自己的症状的。”Dean终于说，他的确很想知道这个答案。早在得知Sam被遣送至安卡拉的时候，Dean就深深地怀疑过他有没有可能更小年纪的时候就感染SOS，在他第一次哀求自己打开阳台的玻璃门的时候，甚至更早，在他刚刚降临这个世界的时候。  
“我也不清楚，我知道这很奇怪，但却是事实。在你离开去1号城市之前，我的血液检测结果一直都是阴性。”Sam说的没错，因为Mary，他在出生之后就经过最严苛的SOS检测，以后的每个学期，学校也都会例行体检，他不可能逃避或者欺骗过所有的检测。

“在你刚出生的时候，父亲就担心——”Dean没把这句话说完。  
“我知道，因为母亲。”Sam叹息着说。  
“是，因为母亲。”Dean重复，他有些意外，因为身患SOS而溺水身亡的Mary，长久以来都是他们家庭中的禁忌，而Sam对她几乎一无所知。

“我梦到了母亲。”Sam呓语一般说，“尽管我对她毫无印象，但是我梦到了她。”  
“什么？”Dean不自觉地攥紧双手。  
“关于母亲，我很抱歉，我知道如果你也拥有情感的话，肯定会因此而恨我。”没有人能够解释为什么Mary被诊断出SOS阳性，而在她体内度过整个孕期的Sam，却呈现健康的阴性。Sam在获知这个事实的时候，也觉得非常不可思议，“她也是你的母亲。”  
“这没什么，人总会死掉。”他松开双手。

“但她并不是任意的某个人。”  
“母亲是因为SOS自杀的，与你无关。”  
“你确信吗？如果不是因为我，她可能就不会感染SOS，即便感染，或许她也会得到更好的治疗，或许她就不会死掉。”哪怕时至今日仍没有SOS患者痊愈的特例，Sam还是这么说。  
“那么，你会因为这个——”Dean喉结滑动，最终没能把那个词语说出来，“你想过吗？”  
“自杀？当然想过，很多次。”Sam平静地接下去，Dean愣在那里，满脑子盘旋的都是被机械打捞起来的母亲那具软绵绵、湿淋淋的尸体，“别满脸惊讶，你知道这很正常。”

“我很抱歉。”Dean真的无法想象Sam究竟是怎么熬过来这十年的。  
“你好像说太多次抱歉了，我都有点听腻了。”Sam象征性地摸摸耳朵，“告诉我点儿新鲜的。”  
“你想要听什么？量子物理？月球移民计划？”Dean试图缓和气氛，他记得Sam对各种科学技术都充满好奇。  
“不。”Sam笑着摇头，“你知道不是这些。”  
“我很抱歉。”Dean诚恳地说，“我不知道该怎么做才能使你好过些。”

“或许，你不必做任何事。”  
“那是因为你觉得我无法为你做任何事。”Dean摇头，“我想对你好，为你做任何有益于你的事，我只是不太清楚该怎么做。”  
“你的好意我心领了，谢谢你，Dean。”  
“那么，我能为你做什么吗？”他问。Sam没有立即回答，而是靠着椅背若有所思。  
“你知道吗？我很早的时候就在思考，如果今生能有机会再见到你，一定问问你知不知道父亲为什么把我送到这里。你从来都不知道。”Sam鼻翼翕动，深深地呼出一口气，浅浅地笑着说。

“我自然知道，因为你的症状已经严重到无法控制的地步。”  
“父亲是这么告诉你的？”  
“当然，我不明白，除了这个原因外还能是什么？”Dean在说谎，用这种连他自己都能听得出心虚的语调。  
“其实，你问我知不知道自己是什么时候开始感染SOS的，我也思考过这个问题，然而答案并没有那么显而易见。病理的测试结果显示是在你离开之后，心理机制方面或许更早吧。当父亲把我送到安卡拉的时候，我的症状并没有到必须强制隔离的第四阶段。”Sam目光低垂，盯着Dean看起来就很温暖的手掌。  
“我知道。”Dean忽然萌生向他坦白的冲动。

“你知道什么？”Sam抬眼望向他。  
“在得知父亲已经把你送到安卡拉的时候，我非常愤怒，非常害怕，我愤怒他不能就这样决定你的生活，我害怕你会像母亲那样死掉。”Dean努力克制自己快要爆发的情绪，不可以，不可以，他不应该拥有这些情感。可是越克制，情感反而越强烈，最终他几乎整个人都颤抖起来，“我很抱歉，Sammy。”  
“嘘嘘，冷静点，这不是你的错。”Sam轻声安慰。

“我害怕你会死掉，害怕你会跳楼、上吊、割腕，或者吞服安眠药、毒药，所有这些挥不去的想象太煎熬、太痛苦，于是我选择了忘记。”他的嘴角轻轻地抽搐，目光迎向Sam，“我是个懦夫，Sam。”  
“不，你只是选择了理智。”  
“但是——”  
“但是我还活着，你还可以触碰到我。”Sam悄悄地把左手伸过去，掌心向上平摊在桌面，他的拇指动了动，触碰到Dean的手，Dean像是被Sam的眼神所蛊惑那样，手指缓缓地移动过去，按在他跃动的脉搏上，就像Sam过去经常做的那样，“你看，我还活着。”

Dean点点头，他的心脏狂跳，这样的触碰是不被允许的，如果被安卡拉的工作人员发现，他肯定会被怀疑感染SOS而强制受检。可是Sam的肌肤仿佛充满魔力，引诱着他无法移开手指。不不不，他不能！  
Dean像是从梦中惊醒一样突然收回自己的手，慌乱地向椅背靠过去。

“我很想你，Dean，非常非常想。”Sam的眼睛里顿时盈满水雾，桌子底下，他光裸的脚踝正轻轻地磨蹭Dean的裤管。“我也想你，Sammy。”Dean原本是想要这么说的。  
“我该走了。”可他最终这么说。  
“我不想要你离开，Dean。”Sam说，神情竟与十年前一模一样，“时间还没到。”  
“我该走了。”Dean又说，这次他真的站起身离开，“我很快还会来看你的。”

“Dean，请等一等，你可以帮我做件事吗？”Sam叫住他，眼角噙着的那颗泪珠终于悄无声息地滑落。  
“什么？”Dean回头，他总觉得会客室的灯光有问题，依依不舍的Sam在那种光芒下显得格外青涩，“当然，你想要我帮你做什么？”  
“记得我们的老房子吗？那条街有家叫做斯库恩夫的旧书店，我小时候在那里藏了一本书，我希望你能帮我找回来。”  
“那家书店还在吗？”Dean疑惑地皱起眉峰。  
“在。”Sam似乎深信不疑。  
“好，我下次带给你。”

Dean从来没想到还真能找到这家斯库恩夫旧书店，年轻的店员礼貌性地向他点头示意，“您好，我能帮你做什么吗？”  
“我来找本书。”Dean看清楚他胸前的名牌，“Kevin，你好。”  
“好的，什么书？”  
Dean念出Sam告诉他的那串图书检索号，Kevin楞了一下，“您请稍等，我可能需要一点时间来寻找。”  
“没关系。”

“所以，是为Sam而来？”Kevin弹掉旧书柜的灰尘，“我从来没想过还能再听到他的消息。”  
“你认识他？”Dean惊讶地问。  
“是啊。”  
“我在想，如果不冒犯您的话，我很想知道，你们是怎么认识的，你和Sam。”  
“哦，我们很早就认识啊，几乎算是一起长大吧。”Kevin仰着头似乎在回忆，“怎么认识的？呃，谁记得那么清楚呢，反正认识很久了。”

那么，应该是在Sam被遣送到安卡拉之前就结识的朋友，Dean竟然对此毫无察觉，或许，Sam还有更多他未知的小秘密吧。  
“原来如此。”  
“啊，找到了！我帮您包装好。”  
“谢谢。”


	4. （4）

安卡拉的保安将那本书放在安检X光机上来回检查后，又打开仔仔细细翻阅，最终确认没有违禁才将它还给Dean。鉴于他们生活在纸版书几乎消亡的纪年里，Dean对此毫不意外。即便是他，也在拿到这本书的第一时间采用多种方式反复检查，就差没一页一页拆开来看了，然而结果并没发现哪里值得关注。  
尽管，他并不完全相信他聪明伶俐的弟弟会在明知道要经过非常繁杂的手续才能把它带进来的情况下，只为这本普普通通的纸版旧书，而依然请求他去这么做。  
但或许，这就是拥有情感的人类的独特情味吧。

Dean走到D-7会客室时，双手还正忙着努力把那本书重新包装起来，Jessica见状帮他打开门，他向她点头致谢。Sam看似悠然自得地靠着椅背哼着歌谣，他见Dean进来立刻倾身向前双手叠放在桌面坐好，然后朝他展露出灿烂的笑容。  
“嘿，Dean，你来了。”  
“嗨，Sam。”Dean看了眼电子时钟，“你来早了。”  
“反正在房间里也是等，不如到这儿来，这样感觉离你更近些吧。”Sam依旧笑着，Dean分不清他这是认真的还是开玩笑。  
“我把你想要的那本书带过来了。”他把书放在桌面用力推过去，“给你。”  
“啊，谢谢你！”Sam接住随手放在旁边，“很不好找吧？”  
“还行。”

“我昨晚去你提到的个人网站上看了，你的作品都非常令人着迷。”Dean有些紧张地环顾四周，不敢直视Sam。他也不清楚Sam有没有把上次见面的小小不愉快放在心上，怀着类似“讨好”的心态，他特意挑选这个话题开场。  
“真的？”Sam果然忍不住充满期待地望着他等他继续说下去。  
“我并不经常听到他人的反馈信息。”Sam补充。  
“你知道，其实我也不怎么懂得欣赏艺术作品。”Dean绞尽脑汁搜刮词汇，“但是它们看起来是有温度、有生命的，这令它们与众不同。”  
“那是因为我是画作者的缘故。”Sam得意地扬眉，反手指向自己，“每幅画作里还都有我独特的签名呢。”  
“我倒是没注意到。”  
“当然，它们隐藏在笔触里。”

“你的胳膊怎么了？”Dean忍不住问。他们在交谈的时候，Sam的右手总是时不时地伸进左边衣袖里重重地挠搔，他的视线很容易就被吸引过去。  
“哪里？”Sam愣怔片刻，然后顺着他的视线看过来，“哦，那里啊。没什么。”  
“你好像一直在挠那里。”Dean指出。  
“我自己都没注意到呢。”Sam抬起手臂，暗红的伤疤无意中显露出来。  
“你受伤了？你怎么会在安卡拉秘密基地受伤？”Dean敏锐地捕捉到那抹暗红，“发生什么事情了？”

“这没什么，只是意外。”Sam扯紧衣袖，试图遮掩那道伤疤，“经常会发生意外，没什么大不了，更何况这并不严重。”  
“我不明白。”Dean忽然感到一阵眩晕，像是暴风雨即将降临前，沉闷的空气交汇聚集，亟待疏泄。  
“治疗过程中我失控了，不小心撞到手术刀上，就这么简单。伤口早就经过处理，现在都已经开始结痂。”Sam轻描淡写地叙述，见他还是不肯相信，干脆撸起袖子露出那道伤疤，“你看，只是还有点儿痒。”

“他们会好好照顾你，毕竟这是他们的工作。”Dean一字一字地说，更像是在说服自己，“他们必须得照顾好你。”  
“当然，你应该放心。”Sam把袖子放下，安慰他似的浅浅地微笑起来。  
“是，我知道。但是，我的脑海中总是回荡着某个声音，他不停地告诉我：不要相信他们，不要相信他们。”Dean往日面无表情的脸忽然变得丰富多彩起来，“Sam，我究竟该相信谁？”  
“我不知道。”Sam疑惑不解，“或许相信我？”  
“你？”

Dean默不作声地望着Sam，长长地呼出一口气，然后站起来绕到他身边，轻声询问，“我可以看一看吗？”  
Sam点头，顺从地把手臂递送过去。  
Dean稍微俯身，手指颤抖着撸起衣袖，动作格外温柔。除却那道寸余长的刀疤外，苍白的肌肤随处可见密密麻麻的针眼和细微的伤痕，他不忍直视地移开视线，心脏几乎骤停，他甚至都不必查看另一只手臂就能够想象那里也好不到哪里去。更让他难以承受的是，他移开的视线恰巧落在Sam的颈部，因此而发现那些隐藏在细软发尾下的新鲜针眼。

“这里，这里又是怎么回事？”Dean忍不住轻抚过去，肌肤的相亲刺激得Sam颈部的汗毛都竖立起来。  
“常规治疗而已。”Sam的语气越平淡越是加重他的怀疑和愤怒，他甚至都能感知到自己扑通扑通的心跳声越来越紧、愈来愈大。  
“治疗？”Dean的头皮一阵阵发麻，太多离奇古怪的设想不经筛选就冲进他的思维，“他们拿你做实验？上帝啊，传言是真的，他们拿你们做实验！”  
“没什么大不了的，Dean。”Sam不再否认，而是侧仰起头凝视着他，指腹轻触他的手腕，但他却像是突然受到电击那样，惊得跳开。  
“上帝啊！”Dean抱着头焦躁不安地来回走动，双手不停地抓挠短发。  
“这再正常不过，新的抑制剂在大规模投向公共诊所前当然需要临床试验。这没什么，真的没什么，不用担心，我不会有事。”Sam也站起来，试图走近他。

“操！”Dean脱口而出，紧握的拳头重重地砸在桌面，发出一声巨响。  
“你——”Sam惊呆了。  
“对不起，我不是针对你。”Dean满怀歉意地望向Sam，有些什么灼热的情愫正在他的眼底慢慢汇聚，“对不起，真的很对不起。我一直都清楚他们肯定会拿患者做临床试验，但一想到这个患者是你，我就没办法克制自己，那些混蛋！那些道貌岸然的混蛋！”  
“我知道，我知道，但是你必须要保持冷静。”Sam的声音尝起来就像是甜蜜而冰凉的冰激凌，给他带来一丝清凉，让他稍微冷静了些。

“所以，你因为他们对我做的事情而感到愤怒？”Sam用他那双Dean永远没有办法拒绝的漂亮眼睛凝视着他。  
“操，我当然感到愤怒，”Dean不自觉地向Sam靠近。  
“不，我没有。”意识到他说了什么后又紧接着矢口否认。  
“没关系，你不应该感到愤怒的。”Sam知道自己在说谎。  
“对不起，对不起，Sam，我不是和你生气，我只是——”Dean忽然慌乱起来，“我不知道该怎么向你解释。”  
“那么，你能感觉到，对吗？”  
“感觉到什么？”  
“那些情感，愤怒、不安、羞愧、悔恨、歉意以及思念、依恋等等。”Sam说出这些词句的语调好似在念一首绝美的诗篇。  
“是的，我不想再对你说谎。”Dean深深地吸气然后坦白承认。

“没关系，我希望你坚持住。”现在，他们之间的距离不过尺余，Sam不仅可以清楚地感知到他呼出的温热气息，而且能够数清他英俊脸庞上的金色雀斑，这样的Dean理应活在外面的精彩世界而不是像他这样被困在这里，“或许，你从来都不应该到这儿来。”  
“什么？不，我不能，我不能把你一个人留在这里！”Dean忽然提高音量，但当他看见Sam的神情时，声音又逐渐低了下去，“特别是，我现在知道了你是被如何对待。”  
“嘘，小声点，否则他们会听见。”Sam伸出食指放在他的唇上，Dean不知所措地望着他。

突然，Dean像是着魔那样歇斯底里地狂砸会客室里的物品，事态变化之快，令Sam措手不及，他想也没想就扑过去紧紧箍住Dean。Dean发疯似的奋力挣扎，发出困兽般的低吼，两人扭打着倒在地上继续厮打，直到彼此都没有力气。

“Dean，Dean，冷静点，冷静点，你必须得冷静下来。”Sam紧贴着他的耳朵，气喘吁吁地说。  
“Sam，Sam，我好害怕，我好害怕。”Dean死死攥着Sam的手不肯放开，两人就这么动也不动地躺在地上。  
“嘘嘘，我在这儿，我就在这儿。”Sam从背后抱住Dean，轻轻地来回抚慰他的后颈，试图把他从暴走中唤醒使他冷静下来。  
“操，他们会把我关起来的，操！”Dean忽然看见隐藏在装饰品里闪着红光的摄像头，几乎又要爆发。  
“看着我，看着我。”Sam急忙捧住他的脸，“相信我，不用担心，我篡改过会客室的视频监控系统，它会重复播放我们第一次见面的画面。”  
“怎么？什么？你怎么做到的？”  
“我有我自己的方法和途径，不用担心，好吗？”Sam轻轻地摩挲着他耳后的那块肌肤，“我能照顾好自己，我能照顾好你，相信我。”

Dean在Sam的注视下逐渐恢复理智，他从地上爬起来靠着墙壁坐着。  
Sam也靠过去，轻轻哼唱起刚才那首歌谣，Dean忽然就记起来这是母亲最爱的摇篮曲。

“抱歉让你看到我这么失态。”  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了。”Dean站起来。  
“你还能控制住吗？”Sam也跟着站起来。  
“我没感染。”Dean走到他的座位。  
“当然。”Sam也坐回他最初的位置，“你知道，我总能帮助你。”  
“我不需要帮助，我没有感染。”Dean冷冷地说。  
“那么，我们还会再见吗？”  
“当然。”

毫无疑问，Dean是在自欺欺人。  
他正站在贝森特集团卫生间的盥洗池前洗手，像是第一次在实验室体会到失重的感觉那样，他平生第一次感受到水流过指缝的神奇触感，甚至在他用涂满洗手液的左手去搓洗右手的时候，身体和心理的感觉也都变得不一样了。  
他知道他最终还是搞砸了。但是，他必须得坚持住。Sam所能指望的人唯有他了，而他绝对不能再让Sammy继续留在那种地方，就只是不能。  
幸运的是，正是贝森特集团负责安卡拉秘密基地所有的软硬件设计及施工。

“加班？”Dean的小组负责人Lisa进来的时候，他丝毫没有注意到。  
“马上就离开。”他关掉工作台。  
“你看起来有些变化。”  
“是啊，你知道。”Dean做出你懂的手势。  
“其实，这才是我担心的地方，”Lisa建议，“你应该去社区诊所做个血液检测，我建议。”  
“哦。”Dean恍然，“谢谢您的关系，但是我非常健康，只是最近加班比较累。”  
“你最近在忙什么？我并不记得新接的项目。”  
“只是先前的某个项目，想起来参考一些数据，为下个项目做准备。”  
“集团很荣幸有你这样的员工。”  
“这正是我的工作。”  
“保险起见，你还是抽空去做个血液检测。”  
“谢谢您的关心。”  
“不客气。”  
“明天见。”  
“明天见。”

血液检测？  
或许他的确应该去做个血液检测。Dean躲在距离社区诊所不远处的绿植阴影里，看着自动取药机外排队等候取药的SOS患者，脑海里回想着Lisa说的话。他只要走进去，刷一下他的生物识别芯片就可以立刻抽血检测。  
30秒，只需要30秒，这就是SOS血液检测结果出来所需要的时间。

他记得第一次从1号城市回到家里，得知Sam被送走后与父亲发生争吵，于是父亲强迫他去做血液检测。那30秒，几乎是他生命中最漫长的30秒，当结果出来之后，他像是被宣判死刑的罪人忽然得到宽恕。他原本以为自己肯定已经感染SOS，像Sam那样。  
于是，他开始拼命忘掉Sam。  
所以，30秒也可能会改变一切。

其实，不需要任何形式的检测，他非常确信自己已经出现SOS的初期症状，他甚至都开始怀疑SOS到底是否具有传染性了。  
空中巡逻舰队从他隐藏的上空呼啸而过，他抬头看了一眼，转身折回来时的路。  
现在可不是暴露的时机，他还有许多工作要做啊。


	5. （5）

他悄悄地环顾四周，所有人似乎都正在专心致志地工作，即便是在工作室回荡起他故意把马克杯撞到玻璃台面发出的刺耳噪音时，仍旧没有人将视线从工作台移开。于是他面不改色地在贝森特集团的办公系统界面另外打开一个小窗口，然后熟练地敲击代码，从系统后台偷偷地黑进数据库。  
感染使他变得能够更真切地体会恐惧，想到被抓住的后果，他正在敲击屏幕的手指甚至开始轻微地颤抖。  
他迅速地检索到安卡拉的系统数据，也来不及筛选就全部打包发送至他公寓的私人电脑，然后立即开始清理代码路径，他必须要格外小心，不能留下任何可以追查的蛛丝马迹。

既然已经下定决心营救Sam，那么在成功救出Sam之前，他绝对不可以粗心大意或意气用事，绝对不可以发生意外。他必须要制定详细而周密的计划，否则不仅可能会救不出Sam，更会害惨他自己。  
这些数据应该算是一个不错的开端。

另外必须考虑的事情就是，假设他成功地帮助Sam逃出安卡拉，之后该怎么办？他决不可能把Sam藏在公寓，健康与安全部门或者其他政府机构必然第一个搜查那里，其他任何可以联系到他或父亲的地点也都不够安全，甚至，操蛋的，没有什么地方足够安全。  
那么，剩下的选择只有逃亡了。  
如果逃亡的话，又该怎么办？

在生物识别芯片无差别监控的社会，逃亡也绝不是件易事。  
无论在哪里，离开生物识别芯片不仅寸步难行，而且一旦发现就会被国家安全局强制收监，显而易见，这是在营救行动之前亟需解决的首要难题。理想的解决方案是将Sam的芯片取出，重新植入编写虚假信息的芯片，为此，他则必须为Sam设计一个毫无纰漏的全新的身份，他应该可以搞定这个，他想。

剩下的就是，逃亡的目的地是哪里？  
他想起年少轻狂时偷偷潜进暗网炼狱的经历，他隐约记得在某个神秘诡异的论坛里浏览到相关的文章，不清楚还能不能在那里找到他需要的信息。但是，还没等他打开编辑器，楼道里突然响起尖利的警铃声，惊得他慌乱地关掉显示器，意外地将马克杯撞到地上。  
做贼心虚，他忍不住在心底嘲笑自己。

工作室里的同事却只当他是单纯地被警铃吓到，齐刷刷地瞪着他，他以礼貌而理性的姿态向他们道歉，然后走向储物间寻找清洁工具。  
等他回到工作室时，他们正对着在走廊里忙碌的健康与安全部门的工作人员，用那种毫无情绪起伏的平缓语调发表对此事的评论。

“又是他们。”  
“出什么事了？”  
“难道又有人自杀？”  
“我想是的。”  
“我真是不明白，生活如此精彩，他们为什么非要谋杀自己呢。”  
“我也想不明白。”  
“那些SOS患者真是可怜。”  
“是啊，悲剧。”

悲剧，这个词从他们嘴里说出来丝毫没有任何感情色彩。  
其实，许多话语从他们嘴里吐出来都是这样的，除却暮气沉沉的死气毫无生命力可言。  
人们不应该对他人的死亡评头论足，他默默地叹息，弯腰开始清理马克杯的碎片。

“听说那人是在盥洗室割腕自杀的。”从外面走进来的男人说。  
“我讨厌血液，他们为什么不选择更干净些的死亡方式？”  
“我永远也不想再去那间盥洗室了。”

精致漂亮的女人随后推门进来，她轻轻地咳嗽一声，他们像同时被某种无形的力量扼住咽喉，安静地张着嘴瞪着眼，流淌的时间仿佛凝结，1秒，2秒，3秒，4秒，有人低下头开始工作，紧接着其他人也都陆陆续续地低头恢复工作。  
她从他们身边悄无声息地飘过。

“很抱歉打扰你工作，我们可以谈一谈吗？”她在Dean旁边停驻。  
“当然，需要我到您的办公室吗？”Dean放下清洁工具，看着她。  
“不，没必要，只是简单的问题。”她轻微摇头，“那么，你去做血液检测了吗？”  
“哦，没有。”Dean的视线指向工作界面，解释说，“如你所见，一方面，工作确实有些忙没有闲暇时间；另一方面，我认为完全没有必要去做血液检测。这完全是浪费时间，我没有感染，我确信。如果我认为自己有异常的话，我会去的，某天。”

“你知道，作为你的上司，我必须要对你负责。”她对Dean的回答表示满意，“并非针对你，最近太多员工被感染了。也不清楚情感缺陷精神病中心的科学家和医生都在忙些什么，这么多年过去了还是毫无进展。”  
“我明白，谢谢您。”  
“只是履行我的责任。”  
“这不是你的工作，把它留给清洁工就可以。”她瞟了一眼地上的咖啡渍和碎瓷片，转身离开。  
“对的，各司其职。”Dean放下清洁工具，回到工作台继续此前的工作。

落日的余晖铺洒在贝森特集团高雅优美的庭院里，Dean在迈出玻璃门的瞬间不自觉地眯起双眼，然后伸手去遮挡，哪怕是橘黄色的日光仍旧格外刺灼，从他身边穿过的人群开始用那种看见异族的目光盯着他，他假装揉捏眉骨，强迫自己放下手臂。  
他不能完全控制自己，这种冲动太过自然而然，他几乎无法察觉，往往在他意识到自己做出这样或那样不合法则的行为时，他已经保持这样很久了。  
他必须想办法控制住。

他按照回帖中的路线来到那座隐蔽在废墟里的废弃地铁站，走进那座红漆斑驳的报亭，从隐藏在墙体中的暗格里拉出一部旧式电话，然后拨出那串号码。  
“您好，请问Gallois在吗？”  
“好的，麻烦您。”  
“J-5社区，5502室。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“保持联系。”

他们送货可真够快的，Dean捡起放在公寓门外的快递盒想。  
他迅速地打开房门，把纸盒放在桌上，找出裁纸刀划开，然后呆坐着盯着那些白色塑料瓶。  
那么，这就是传说的KP抑制剂了。

他不确定，如果他服用这些抑制剂后情感体验减弱，放弃营救计划怎么办？他不想失去这些珍贵的情感体验。或许有些疯狂，他已经开始习惯情感的控制，甚至渴望并享受Sam的触碰。  
他焦躁不安地拨弄那些白色塑料瓶。  
终于，他长叹一声脱掉衣物走进浴室。

他赤裸着缩在浴室的角落里，温热的水流沿着他的脊背缓缓地流淌，他伸出手指轻轻触碰自己的手臂，细微的触感像是最温柔的乐章渐次弥漫全身。他用力些，竟能感知到肘部脉搏的跃动与骨骼的轮廓；他轻些，汗毛挡在肌肤之间若即若离，酥酥痒痒。他从来不清楚肌肤之间触碰的体验竟能如此让人着迷。  
他让手掌紧贴着手臂向上游走至肩颈，然后摩挲着同Sam布满针眼相同的位置。  
他会疼吗？会，但不只是疼。  
他应该服用抑制剂，他不能在救出Sam之前被抓。

理智告诉Dean，以他现在的状态完全不应该去见Sam，但理智又告诉他，如果他毫无缘由地更改原有的生活规律，可能适得其反引起更严重的怀疑。  
所以，操蛋的，Dean还是决定去见他。

“你看起不一样了。”Sam一看见到他就仰起头微笑。  
“你也是，你看起来恢复得不错。”的确，Sam看起来终于有点24岁的模样，手臂开始堆积薄薄的肌肉，体格稍微强壮些，肤色也显得更健康。  
“是啊，我最近开始健身，我喜欢性感的肌肉。”  
“你不应该这么说的，他们会发现的。”  
“你是说，你会发现。”Sam瞥一眼摄像头所在的位置，“我知道，但是我想说。”

或许是Dean的错觉，他总觉得Sam在他面前更加口无遮拦了，是啊，他们不会被发现，尽管还不清楚他究竟是如何篡改会客室的监控录像，但他相信Sam，这里绝对安全。想到这里，Dean顿时萌生许多糟糕的念头，他盯着Sam宽松的病号服，触碰的欲望愈来愈强烈并最终战胜理性。

Dean把手臂放在桌面伸过去，试探性地用指腹轻触了一下Sam的手指，Sam没有躲闪，而是迎向他的目光，像是在询问：你确定吗？Dean眨眨眼，坚定地把手掌覆在他的手背。Sam反过来握住他的手，两个人的手指像藤蔓纠缠在一起。Dean的呼吸很快就变得粗重而急促，脸颊也微微发红。  
Sam察觉到Dean的变化，他调皮地笑着，伸直双腿，蹭掉鞋子，赤裸的脚掌小心翼翼地磨蹭着Dean的脚踝。  
Sam过去也喜欢这么做，但是现在不同的是，Dean有感觉了。

“真是神奇，我从来没有体会过这种感觉，即使是——”Dean小声嘀咕。  
“即使是当年我触碰你的时候。”Sam接下去。  
“是，你怎么知道？”  
“我知道十年了。”  
“你从来都是更聪明的那个。”Dean忍不住赞美他，Sam得意地笑着，脚掌钻进他的制服裤，来回磨蹭他的小腿。Dean也笑起来，腾出一只手把制服裤往上提了提，露出大段赤裸的肌肤，双腿与Sam的双腿交缠在一起。

“不要反抗它，接受它，与它融合。”Sam轻蹭着Dean小腿的肌肉，似乎在引导他，“那么，你就能体会到SOS绝不是种病，而是我们人类应有的情态。”  
“你怎么清楚？”  
“因为，我喜欢读书。”  
“你从小就是个小书虫，我记得。”Dean从来就知道。  
“是呀，住在这里最大的好处就是我可以读书，读很多、很多领域的书。”  
“是吗？那你都学到些什么呀？”  
“很多，或许超乎你的想象，你会知道。”Sam朝他眨眼睛。

“你感觉怎么样？好些了吗？”  
“好多了，我想。”  
“你没有去社区诊所？我猜？”被确诊的SOS患者信息会在刷生物识别芯片时显示出来，而安卡拉决不允许两位患者独处一室，哪怕是在监控之下。  
“是，我能控制住，相信我。”Dean摇着头笑起来，“另外，现在还远远不是暴露的时机。”  
“你想瞒着我做什么？”  
“不，没有，你可能误解了。”

“我想也是，你又能做什么呢？”Sam的语气听起来竟然有些失望，“考虑种种现实问题。”他又加了一句。  
“是啊。”在营救计划没有敲定之前，他也不想给Sam过多希望。  
“那么，你是感到害怕了。即便分开十年，我还是能分辨出来。”  
“不，没有。”Dean说谎。  
“迄今为止还没有SOS患者痊愈，甚至没有人在感染后活得像我这么久。”Sam说得一针见血。  
“我知道，但是我不害怕。”是啊，他是害怕了，他害怕的是不能在死去之前救出Sam而不是死亡本身，他必须抓紧时间了。

“我知道你很顽强，我从小就很敬爱你，还暗自祈祷自己能够成长为像你一样的男人。”Sam误会了。  
“我没来不知道这个。”Dean将错就错，就让他这么想吧。  
“因为平等族群的人类没有感情。”  
“是啊。不过没关系，我现在知道了也不晚。”

“你还记得斯库恩夫旧书店的Kevin吗？”  
“记得，也许。”  
“去找他，他可以帮助你。”  
“他？为什么？”  
“我已经把你的情况告诉他了。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“我们有自己的小秘密。”Sam把食指放在嘴边轻嘘。  
“如果遇到任何麻烦，去找他，答应我。”  
“我保证。”  
“再见，Dean。”  
“再见，Sammy。”


	6. （6）

工作对于Dean毫无挑战性可言，平日里的他就算闭着眼睛都能做好，但是现在不一样了，他感觉到吃力，有些什么微弱却又无法抑制的东西总是骚动得他心神不宁。代码明明烂熟于心，手指敲击出来的却总夹杂着细微的错误。那些明明可以避免，却偏偏存在的错误，导致系统已经多次发出黄色预警。  
他担惊受怕，冷汗涔涔，时不时地偷偷窥视周围，生怕细心的同事察觉出什么。  
万幸，所有人都只是各司其职，心无旁骛。

午餐休息时间，Dean端着餐盘走向座位，光线太过刺眼，他眯着眼睛不小心撞到迎面而来的男人，食物洒落在洁净的白色大理石地板上搞得满地狼藉，他盯着对方平静的脸气恼得想大喊大叫或者干脆揍他一拳。男人礼貌地微笑着说了什么，之后就离开了。  
他仍旧紧紧攥着拳头，呆呆地站立在那里，直到清洁工的工具打到他的脚面。他想不起来自己是不是微笑着，有没有道歉，大概是没有，他模糊想起那男人转身时有些惊讶的神情。在获得感受和情感之后，再次隐藏起来真是没那么容易。  
他望着餐厅里窃窃私语的人群，深吸一口气。

好不容易熬到下班，Dean随着人流涌进车站，在进站乘车的前一秒，他改变了行程，说不清到底怀有怎么样的目的，他就是想再见一见斯库恩夫旧书店的Kevin。  
或许，如果能够了解足够多他人眼中的Sam，也可能填补内心无法言喻的情感缺失吧。  
书店所在的街区人迹稀少，格外荒凉，道路两旁的建筑物也都显得破败不堪，Dean记得自己的童年和少年也曾在这高耸云天的楼宇森林里穿梭行走，还有Sam，瘦小的身影总是静默地跟在他身后，深邃的眼眸追随着他。

Dean推门进来，电子探测器发出一声令人惊悚的机械音：欢迎光临。  
Kevin缩在陈旧高大的柜台后面，只露出一小撮头毛，键盘噼里啪啦在响，他似乎没有意识到有客来访。Dean发出一声响亮的干咳，他摘下耳机抬头，“嘿，是你呀。”  
“是的，是我。”Dean不确定是自己多疑，还是他的确在微笑。  
“我好像记得你，你是Sam的哥哥。”他从柜台后面翻身跳出来，落在Dean面前伸手右手，“这次需要我帮你做些什么？”Dean想都没想就伸手握住，在他意识到不妥之后，像是受到惊吓似的甩开，向后退开半步，“我很抱歉。”

“隐藏者。”Kevin无所谓地摇摇头，指向自己，“我是活在政府系统之外的SOS患者，不用担心。”  
“怎么可能？”Dean惊讶地张着嘴。  
“你呢？你感觉怎么样？需要我的帮忙吗？”Kevin意有所指，引着Dean走向先前去过的地下书库，“跟我来。”  
“你怎么知道？”Dean小心翼翼地踩着吱嘎作响的木质楼梯，他向下望了一眼，楼梯盘旋着似乎永无止境。  
“Sam告诉我的。”声控灯随着他们的到来亮起来，下面仍旧黑漆漆不见底。  
“怎么可能？”  
“为什么不可能？你了解计算机和互联网，有什么事情是不可能的呢？”Kevin的语气里充满羡慕，“还有，你大概从来不清楚他到底有多么聪明。”Dean忽然有些难过，是啊，他可能从来没有真正认识和理解他的弟弟，感谢耶稣，他现在拥有了第二次机会。

终于，楼梯走完，他们踏在冰冷坚硬的水泥地面上。Kevin扳开电源的开关，请他随意坐。映入眼帘的是一间类似图书馆的开阔空间，塞满书籍的书架整齐地排列着，落满尘埃的木质桌椅散步其间，罩着浅绿色灯罩的台灯发出幽幽的光芒。  
“欢迎来到我家族的秘密基地。”Kevin给Dean倒了杯热咖啡。  
“哇，这可真是——”Dean惊叹不已，同时心中也满是疑虑，“你为什么这么信任我？”  
“我不是信任你，而是相信Sam，但他相信你。”Kevin直言不讳，“Sam说你可能需要帮助。”  
“不，我不需要。”莫名其妙泛滥的自尊，不允许Dean向一个看起来还是少年的陌生人求助。  
“成年时期感染SOS会非常难以处理，我非常理解，你不必感到难堪。我们甚至还有秘密自助小组，你想要参加吗？”  
“我想还是算了，不过谢谢你的邀请。”Dean低垂着眼睛，盯着木质桌角的青绿色霉斑。  
“好吧，不勉强。”

“那么，你找我是有什么别的事情吗？”  
“你介意告诉我你和Sam怎么认识的吗？我确信你上次说谎了。”  
“啊？这件事啊，真不记得，太久以前了。”Kevin笑着回答，黝黑的眼睛闪烁着精明的光芒扫过他，“不过，Sam的确很能帮我赚钱哦。”  
“什么？怎么可能？”Dean隐约察觉到其中必定隐藏着什么秘密，却说不清楚，也不知该不该追问。  
“这是我和Sam之间的秘密，如果认为到了恰当的时机，他就会向你全盘托出，我想。不要担心，我们很安全。这是我的家族事业，我太熟悉不过了。”Kevin岔开话题，“你知道Sam的个人吧？我想你应该去看看那里面的内容。”  
“那个画作的网站吗？我看过的。”  
“那画作都值得仔细观摩。”

Dean告别Kevin回到公寓，打开电脑，再次检索到Sam的个人网站，把那些画作投影在全息屏上。明亮的色彩，拼接的色块，融洽的色调，还有Sam Winchester独特的签名，都让Dean感到非常舒适。他攥着KP抑制剂的塑料瓶，盯着铺满整面全息屏的画作，竟然缓缓地熟睡过去。  
他在色彩斑斓的梦里舒心地笑着，梦里Sam正向他飞奔而来。

次日，Dean的状态恢复如常，在他每次觉得焦虑不安或者情绪波动异常的时候，他就打开Sam的网站，凝视着那些画作，想象着他认真作画时的情景，逐渐平静下来。  
那些从Gallois手中高价购买的抑制剂，终是没有用上。

但是，不能见到Sam的工作日仍旧如地狱般煎熬。所以，安卡拉的探视时间一到，他还是迫不及待地就去了。  
在看见Dean推门进来的那一瞬，Sam如释重负。自从他发现Dean感染SOS以后，每时每刻都处于担惊受怕之中，担忧他不能够正确处理好那些情绪波动，害怕他很快就暴露甚至更糟糕，他忐忑不安，食不知味，直到得知今次探视的日程安排，才稍微放松下紧绷的神经。

“Dean，我好想你。”Sam小声呢喃着，眼睛里含着泪光。  
“嘘嘘嘘，Sammy，我也想你。”Dean几乎是扑过来，抓住他的手安慰着，“我很好，不要担心。”  
“我真害怕你——”  
“嘘嘘嘘——”Dean止住他，“我又去看了你的画作，它们像是具有某种动人的魔力，有助于我平静缓和下来，就像是我能够从中汲取你的力量。”  
“我很欣慰它们能够帮助到你，这也是我创作的初衷。”  
“我想，我从来没有关注过你的兴趣爱好，”Dean难以掩饰内心的愧疚，“我现在才认识到你究竟有多么优秀。”  
“从来都不晚。”Sam反过来覆在他的手背，紧接着继续向前滑动握住他的手腕，拇指按在脉搏处，感触着他强劲有力的搏动。Dean盯着Sam日渐健康的脸庞，像是得到应许，把自己另外一只手也送了过去。

Sam起身，越过桌面向前倾，俯身吻在Dean的手背。  
Dean惊讶得双肩微抖，却并没有收回自己的手。Sam的嘴唇有些干涩，可能还有细小的裂纹，有些粗糙的表面在Dean的手背粗重地摩挲着。“Sammy——”他忍不住叫出声。  
Sam却什么都没再说，径直走到Dean身边，俯身从背后抱住他。Sam闭上眼，鼻尖磨蹭着Dean的颈部，两个人安静地拥抱在一起。

肌肤的相触相碰就像是一种毒物，食髓知味，无法戒断。  
刚开始时，Dean还有些畏手畏脚，在得到Sam的鼓励之后，开始变得毛手毛脚，急躁且粗鲁。两个人像是肢体不协调的患者那样笨拙地跌坐在地上，Dean背依着坚硬的桌角，大叉着分开腿，Sam跪坐在他的两腿之间，手臂紧紧环绕着他的颈部。

病号服松松垮垮地挂在Sam的肩膀，露出初见肌肉轮廓的肩膀。Dean无法克制自己的喘息，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着那里的肌肤。Sam倒是显得更加轻松自然些，甚至难以掩饰他的小小愉悦，他抓住Dean的手抚上自己的脸颊，抚上自己的肩颈。Dean情不自禁地吻了上去，舌尖舔舐着那里紧实的肌肉，留下一道濡湿的印记。他的手掌伸进Sam的病号服，紧贴着他的腰腹，虔诚地抚摸着。  
所有的触碰都带着小心翼翼探索的意味，毫无情欲的成分。

在探视时间结束之前，他们才不依不舍地分开。Dean帮Sam整理病号服，Sam也帮助Dean整理被他抓乱的打满发蜡的暗金色短发。Jessica甚至丝毫没有起过疑心。

在见不到Sam的工作日，时间变得格外漫长而煎熬，Dean愈加频繁地打开Sam的网站，依靠他的画作平息自己的情感波动，但是效果却愈来愈差，他不得不随着携带着KP抑制剂，却总也没有勇气服用。  
就像现在，他把工作任务搞得一团糟，躲在盥洗室里，盯着镜子里有些陌生的自己，脸色苍白，神情憔悴，黑眼圈深重，眼底布满红色血丝，连胡茬都没有剃干净。

“那是什么？”镜子里显现出Benny的脸，操！Dean竟然都没有注意到有人进来，他慌乱地把KP抑制剂收进口袋，但是他的动作不再敏捷，塑料瓶跌到地面。Benny转身，惊诧地瞪着他，反应过来那是什么以后迅速地逃开了。Dean冲过去把Benny拽回盥洗室，他冷静地挣扎反击，两人扭打在地。  
“求你了，你什么都没看见，好不好？”Dean竟然在低声下气地哀求。  
“不，这是我身为族群的义务，我必须要举报你。”Benny义正言辞，扳着他的肩膀把他摔倒在一旁，起身冲了出去。Dean爬起来追过去，大喊大叫着，走廊里端着马克杯休憩的同事们全都都看过来，面无表情地看着Dean声嘶力竭，撒泼打诨，仿佛是在观看动物世界里毫无逻辑可言的野蛮生物。Dean既惊恐又愤怒，冲着他看见的每一个族群的人类嘶吼辱骂。狗屎的！他操蛋的不介意！

健康与安全部门的工作人员赶来的速度竟然比Dean想象中要慢许多，当他们飞奔过来的时候，他已经被贝森特集团的安保人员先行按倒在地，身体虽然动弹不得，但嘴里仍旧喋喋不休地辱骂着。操，操耶稣的，他搞砸了，他又要让Sammy失望了。  
再一次。  
他痛哭流涕，歇斯底里，无助且绝望。  
在药物的帮助下，他终于逐渐冷静下来。分配给他的医师带着标准的医护人员的微笑，让他心生厌恶，忍不住反胃，当下干呕起来。

“非常遗憾地通知您，您的检测结果呈阳性。医生会立即开始为您制定治疗方案，我需要您在这里签字。”  
“请您按下指纹，确保您清楚作为SOS患者的权利与义务。”  
“每次您使用生物识别芯片，系统都会显示出您的患病信息，为其他公民的安全考虑，希望您能理解。”

操！操蛋的！操耶稣的！Sammy，Sammy，Sammy，他盯着闪烁着各项指数的屏幕叫嚣着，他想见Sammy，他得见Sammy，他要见Sammy！


	7. （7）

Dean终于冷静下来，他从放满滚烫热水的浴缸里跳出来，皮肤烧灼的痛感暂时压住了被触碰的渴望。肌肤变得通红，像是涂满鲜血的蛮族。这就像一个小小的惩罚，或者一次小小的测验，好让他能证明他的理智还可以控制疯长的情感。他擦掉身上的水珠，观察着皮肤里的红渐渐消退，显现出原本的颜色。水汽散开，他盯着镜子里自己的脸，有些茫然且不知所措，还有些愤怒和焦躁不安，陌生的脸。  
Dean闭上眼深呼一口气，尽全力摆出平和理智的神情：你可以做到的，为了他。

Dean按照医嘱吞掉足量的抑制剂，吃掉晚餐，然后打开电脑调出先前搜集的安卡拉的资料，看在上帝份上，他绝不能就此放弃。贝森特集团保留了他的工作，允许他暂时休息三天，他可以趁此机会完成芯片的制作，无论如何，他得给Sam留条后路。  
Dean的生活又恢复先前的规律，他完全按照SOS患者指南里的要求，按时去社区诊所取药和检测，定时服用抑制剂。他的思绪也逐渐明朗起来，除了正在为Sam制作芯片这件事以外，他几乎已经忘记Sam。

第四天，他重新回到贝森特集团，通过安检的时候，显示屏用醒目的红色标出“SOS患者，第一阶段”的字样。在这一瞬间，恐惧和忧虑占据了他的思维，他紧张地吞咽口水，生怕他人投射过来异样的目光。万幸的是，人群只是井然有序地通过，像是往常普通的某天。  
这时候，他想他是恨Sam的，如果不是他，他绝对不会沦落至此，但可笑的是，连这恨意本身的存在也恰恰证明了他已无药可医，甚至证明了Sam对他而言是多么独特的存在。他在心底苦笑着，东突西撞寻找出路。

Lisa给他调换了工作内容，当然，他早有心理准备。离开工作台，离开屏幕和代码，或许对他也有好处。至少，在贝森特集团的花圃里，他不用面对那群虚假得令人作呕的现代人类，SOS终究是无药可医，他有些绝望的想：无论抑制剂或他自身的努力，那些萌生出来的情感体验都不会消失，它们只是暂时的被压制着、蛰伏着，等待着最后的爆发。他现在所担忧的已然不是被强制关押起来失去自由与权利之类的，而是与Sam的生离或死别。  
Sam，以及与Sam有关一切，就是他的所有。  
Benny在午餐时间询问了他的病况，并表示遗憾。  
Dean原谅了他。

鉴于Dean在患病期间的良好表现，他暂时没有被剥夺探望Sam的权利。在每周探望时间到来的前夜，他把制作完成的芯片藏进从Gallois处订购的特制盒子里，那盒子的模样就是一本纸本书，翻开也的的确确是本书，而芯片正是藏在书脊处的暗格里。  
通过安检的时候，Dean紧张得快要呕吐，考虑到他本身已经是SOS患者，检查又比往常仔细许多，就在他以为安检结束的时候，医生模样的女人不由分说将血液检测仪扎在他的手背，问，“你有没有按时服用抑制剂？”Dean连忙点头，“是的，医生。”女医生盯着血液检测仪的检测结果满意地轻哼一声，摆手示意放行。

Dean在工作人员的陪护下走过那条熟悉的路，他早已清楚地记住哪里是休息区，哪里是交流区，哪里是娱乐区，等等。他脑海里忽然闪现出自己穿着病号服穿梭其间的画面，恐怖的想象呛得他咳嗽起来，自己会被强制关押起来吗？如果病情发展到某种程度，会的吧。但这不算恐惧，真正令他恐惧的是他被关在别的秘密基地，而Sam仍旧在这里。他不敢想象。在推门见去之前，他把那些画面驱逐出脑海。  
Sam在房门关闭的瞬间朝Dean扑过来，“我以为我再也见不到你了。”他的声音哽咽着，眼眶和鼻尖发红。Dean把脸埋进他的颈窝，深深地呼吸着他的味道，“我不是就在这里么？”他试着用那种轻松愉悦的语调，却不过是徒劳，他的声音发颤，原本应该上扬的尾音僵硬地落下来，他的手掌颤抖着轻抚着Sam的后颈，那里温暖干燥，就像是被穿透玻璃照射进花圃里的阳光笼罩着。

“我很担心你。”Sam拉开他们之间距离，凝视着Dean的脸，他是想笑的，他也已经扬起嘴角的弧度，但是不知怎么的，他眨着眨着眼睛泪水就滚落了。Dean甚至觉得他听到了他泪珠滚落时自带的噼里啪啦的声响，这声响狠狠地敲击着他的心房。  
“我很想你，很想你。”Dean用拇指擦掉他眼角的泪水，汹涌泛滥的情感也快要他承受不住了。  
“我不过是见到你太开心了。”Sam别开脸，用袖子擦掉眼泪，真正地笑起来。  
“我知道。”Dean也笑起来，迫使自己的理智上线，他有太多的情感体验想要和他分享，但是时间紧迫，他必须筛选最紧要的事情和他沟通，“Sam，有些情况我必须告诉你，我被确诊了。”  
“被发现了？”  
“我很抱歉。”Dean羞愧地低下头，他让Sam失望了，“抑制剂对我丝毫不起作用，我不确定症状会发展多快，也不清楚以后会发生什么，我很抱歉。”Sam最担心的事情还是发生了，他曾经抱有一丝幻想，Dean比所有人都要坚强，所以他能够支撑住，而事实却证明在SOS面前，坚强与否毫无干系。  
“我明白了。”Sam竟然显得异常平静，他拉着Dean坐下，自己则依偎着他坐在地板上，脸靠在他的膝盖上。Dean温柔地抚上他的头，手指梳理着他松软的头发。酥麻的触感瞬间从头皮蔓延至全身，Sam的眼睛闪着愉悦的光仰望着他。他喜欢他这么做。  
“我不知道以后还能不能来探望你，可能我们就再也见不到了。”Dean叹息着说，从怀里拿出那本藏着芯片的书，“所以，这个给你。”他把书递给Sam，“Kevin认为你会喜欢它，所以我买来送给你。”  
“这是什么？”  
“临别礼物，保存好它。”他打开书脊给Sam看了一眼。

Sam蹭地站起身，紧握的双手颤抖着，像是为Dean就这么放弃感到格外愤怒，流泪只是生理性的现象，安卡拉的十年经历，迫使他坚强到任何人都无法想象。Dean抓着他的胳膊，他日渐壮硕的胳膊，也站起来。“Sammy。”他这是在祈求。  
Sam倔强地不去看他，“你不能就这么放弃，我都没有放弃，你怎么敢？你怎么敢？”  
Dean握住他的手腕，绕到他的面前，捧着他的脸强迫他看着自己，“我没有放弃，我只是不确定。”Sam仍旧不肯屈服，他闭上眼还是不肯看他。亲吻，Dean从来没想过，也不敢想，但是此时此刻Sammy紧闭着眼睛，薄薄的、粉嫩的嘴唇微张，就在他触手可及的地方，他知道这是错的，错得操基督耶稣的离谱，但他还是义无反顾地仰头亲吻上去。你看，Sammy不知不觉间长得都比自己高了，如果不是拥抱和亲吻，他怎么能够发现呢？

在Dean吻上他的那一瞬间，Sam睁开了眼睛，他盯着Dean无限放大的金色雀斑，感触到他呼出的温热气息扫过自己脸颊的汗毛。Dean的嘴唇一点也不柔软，生硬地压在他的唇瓣上，唇齿间还残留的西兰花的味道。这完全不像是亲吻，而更像安抚似的的触碰。  
蓦然地，Sam含住他干涩的唇瓣吮吸起来，将它们用自己的津液濡湿。像是打破某个封印或者开启某个本能，他们像是饥渴的猛兽推搡着彼此，拉扯着彼此，啃咬着彼此。他们踉踉跄跄地撞倒座椅，抵着桌角，Sam向后躺下去，Dean心领神会地压上来。

这不是情欲，因为他们还没有认识到情欲的存在。  
他们只是单纯地渴望彼此的触碰。Dean剥掉Sam的病号服，盯着他短短数月间积累起来的漂亮肌肉，忽然就明白了十多年前Sam求他脱掉衣服的心境。“我不想失去你。”Sam抓着他的手放在自己的心脏处，“不想再次失去你。”  
再次，是的，他们早就失去过彼此一次了。  
那么，这次呢？

回到族群社会，Dean还是得尽力假装自己很正常。  
但是病情的发展任谁都无能为力。当他通过贝森特集团的安监系统时，系统发出刺耳的警报音，健康与安全部门的工作人员像是凭空出现他身边，束缚着他，把他强制带离。应该是乱的，机械的警报声，员工的窃窃私语，但是没有，世界安静得像是原本就不存在声音。Lisa从他身边飘过，视线扫过丝毫不做停留，就像是她完全不记得Dean这个人。  
是的，从警报响起的这一刻起，他就不再是族群的一员了。

Dean首先被带到贝森特的SOS诊所，医生对他的安静表示意外，却还是按照惯例给他打了镇定剂。事实是，他才不屑于在这些所谓的人类面前流露自己的感情，只要按照先前的计划，Kevin能协助Sam逃出安卡拉，其他一切都无关紧要了。他甚至笑着问医生，“我现在发展到第几阶段了？你们会把我强制收治吗？或者，更希望我从楼顶纵身一跃，减少你们的麻烦？”  
“健康与安全部门会负责，不用担心。”医生观测着屏幕的曲线，面无表情地说，“我想你会得到最好的治疗，放心，先生。”  
“我从不担心。”Dean说着闭上眼睛，该来的总归会来的，他已经尽力了。

Sam从来没有害怕过，就算是在Dean离开他去1号城市的前夜，甚至在John亲自把他送进安卡拉的那一刻，他都坦然地接受了现实。但是现在，他在情感缺陷精神病中心待分配名单里看到了Dean的名字，他觉得自己瞬间丧失了呼吸的能力，呆滞地盯着闪着荧光的屏幕冷汗涔涔。然后，他像是惊慌失措的溺水之人忽然浮出水面，大口、大口的急促呼吸着。  
冷静下来，冷静下来。你早有心理准备，不是么？他在对话框里输入：“谢谢你及时提供的消息，我很感谢。”  
“不用客气，需要我帮你做什么吗？”  
“不，我在这里可以搞定。”

Sam关掉对话框，打开健康与安全部门的内部网站，输入账户名和密码，将那批待分配名单随机分配，然后把Dean被遣送的目的地改为安卡拉。至少，这是他能够做到的。完成这一切之后，他打开先前的对话框，输入：“另外，我可以和Crowley谈谈吗？”光标跃动，显示出那人的回答：“我很抱歉，我不确定，Crowley最近住在半岛，但是我会向他转达你的请求，我想他会答应。”  
“非常感谢，Meg。”  
“不客气，再说Crowley一直都对你充满好奇。”


	8. （8）

健康与安全部门的工作人员架着被束缚起来的Dean穿越那一排排整齐的玻璃牢房，这里大概就是情感缺陷精神病中心暂时收治SOS重症患者的地方，他记得中学生理卫生课上老师们强迫记忆的内容：SOS第四阶段以及上的重症患者会被剥夺身为公民的人身自由权利，由系统随机分配至各个秘密基地接受强制治疗。未分配以前，由情感缺陷精神病中心负责检测诊断及中转运输。  
他们在一间空闲着的小小的玻璃牢房里停下来，房门打开，Dean很自觉地走进去。随后，工作人员取出他体内的生物识别芯片，替换成监控SOS第四阶段及以上的重症患者特制的芯片。

镇定剂的药效还没有过去，他整个人都软绵绵的，毫无反抗之力。隔壁牢房里，他的同伴们却不像他这样安静，镇定剂的药效或许已经过去，也或许镇定剂早就对他们不起作用了。他们哭闹着、咒骂着，与简陋牢房里的物品或者想象中的人物厮打着，乱哄哄的。工作人员只是面无表情地走来走去，连看都不看他们一眼，这不禁让Dean想起被围困在动物园牢笼里的动物们，只是此时此刻，他们才是那些动物。他乏力地闭上眼，药效强迫他睡了过去。

等他醒来，已经是在行驶往某个秘密基地的卡车车厢里了。  
镇定剂的药效已经过去，他无助地盯着趴在车厢顶部的那只硕大的苍蝇，他不知道自己会被送往哪里，也不清楚此生能不能再次见到他最亲爱的弟弟，他忍不住想：如果我现在用捆绑双手的绳索勒死自己，鬼魂会不会飘到他的身边，能不能永远守护着他？对未知的恐惧，让他忍不住怀疑生而为人的意义。为什么不做一只苍蝇或者一辆卡车呢？既然要剥夺人类独特的感受与情感，那为什么还要费力心里去制造理解这些体验的智能机器人呢？他十分费解。

过了很久，卡车停了下来，Dean跳下车，空旷处已经聚集许多和他一样刚被分配到此的患者，他们在守卫的指挥下排队进入一条逼仄且幽深的走廊，目之所及全是刺眼的白。秘密基地的医护人员正等待着，他们按照顺序走过去，把随身物品放在门外贴有他们名签的塑料盒子里，工作人员将盒子密封存档。  
Dean还沉浸在毫无逻辑的鬼魂与人类和平相处的想象里无法自拔，当他晃过神发现穿着医生制服的微胖男人正要求他脱掉所有的衣服时，他才慌乱地朝四周张望，他们正在被“清洁”，像待宰的羔羊或者其他什么。剃刀就放在那个瘦高姑娘的手边，他只要冲过去，抢到它狠狠地扎进心脏一切就结束了，他记得心脏的位置，他确信，生物课的老师刚刚才讲过。

“Dean Winchester，请您脱掉所有的衣服进行清洁，然后换上病号服。”微胖男人叫住他，他浑身一激灵跳出混乱的想象，瘦高姑娘已经拿着剃刀在为一个男人剃掉过长的头发。“请您脱掉衣服。”微胖男人又说，把那套浅蓝色的病号服递给他。  
“谢谢。”Dean下意识地接过去，恍恍惚惚地盯着病号服上绣着的鲜红标识：安卡拉。他的心跳几乎骤停，安卡拉？Sam所在的安卡拉？感谢耶稣基督，他竟然真的被分配到了安卡拉！他捧着那套单薄而有些劣质的病号服，简直要哭出来，最终忍不住笑起来。那么，就算不用变成鬼魂，他也可以继续守护他的Sammy！在获知这个事实后，接下来所有繁琐又毫无人性的体检都变得没那么糟糕了。

安卡拉秘密基地分配给Dean的护士是Jo，Jo的第一个任务就是带领Dean熟悉这里的环境，随后带领他学习安卡拉的第一课。  
所有新进来的患者都必须集中学习安卡拉秘密基地的规则，只有在通过相应的测试后，他们才有资格分配宿舍。测试并不难，都是刚才那位医生讲过的内容，像是以下哪些是可以做，请罗列哪些事情不能做，如此之类的，大多数患者都通过了测试分到了宿舍。那些没有通过测试的次日还要继续学习，直到他们死亡或者通过。

Jo带领Dean来到他的宿舍，“希望你会喜欢上这里，明天见。”她说着客套话道别，没有人会喜欢上这里，但是Dean可能会，他也礼貌地感谢她，“谢谢你，明天见。”  
Jo用她的芯片锁上门离开。

房间不大，单人床、小沙发和书桌，卫生间和浴室在门边，没有窗，日程提示器放在书桌上，里面记录着作息时刻和他每一天的特殊事项安排。在安卡拉的每天都必须严格按照的作息时刻表进行，他记得刚才学习的内容。晚餐是在5:30，还有将近一个小时，Dean扯掉病号服倒在床上，心怀感恩地摩挲着安卡拉那几个字母。他会再见到Sam，或许，余生的每一天，他都能见到Sam。  
令人难过的是，晚餐的时候，他并没有看见Sam，甚至第二天，Dean还是没有看见他。

这是安卡拉一天中最热闹的时刻，他们会在这个时间段给予SOS患者适度的自由。Dean坐在患者们最喜欢的交流区，望着来来往往的人群，寻觅Sam的身影。  
“啊哈，你是新来的。”留着络腮胡子的老男人就着椅子挪动过来，“感觉怎么样？还习惯吗？”Dean警惕地盯着他，没有回答。“差点忘记，叫我Bobby就可以。”  
“你好。”Dean对此毫无兴趣，他看见一个像是Jessica的身影，而这个老男人恰巧挡住了他的视线，他只能侧身张望。老男人不依不饶也顺着他的视线望过去，“那是Jessica吧？她负责的患者是Sam，我知道她。”

“你认识Sam？他在哪里？”Dean激动地抓住他的手臂，脱口而出。  
“礼貌点，年轻人！”Bobby有些生气地盯着他手，Dean赶紧松开，安卡拉的规则任何时候患者之间都不能互相触碰，还好没有工作人员发现，“我很抱歉，Bobby，告诉我怎么样才能见到Sam。”  
“是啊，我当然认识Sam，这里没有几个人是我不认识的。”Bobby扯平衣袖，“我可是这里的老客户了，我想除了Sam，没有人比我在安卡拉呆的时间更长了。你也认识他？不可能，你肯定是今天才出现在这里的，我确信。”  
“我为什么没有看见他？我什么时间才能见到他？”  
“冷静点儿，年轻人，你可不想挨他们的针吧？”Bobby指了指工作人员手中的镇定剂，Dean有些惶恐地望着他们，大口呼吸着平复自己的心绪。“你到底是谁？为什么要见他？”

“我必须要见他，再见不到他，我就要死了。”Dean几乎就是在哀求了。Bobby忽然反应过来，难以置信地问，“那么，你难道是Dean，Sam的哥哥Dean？”  
“是啊，我就是Dean。”  
“怎么会？Sam告诉过我你的事，我很抱歉。”Bobby摇着头有些遗憾地说，“这个时间，他应该是在实验室吧。”Dean想起他身上的针眼和伤痕，心脏揪疼。  
“那小子最近不知道在忙些什么，几乎都没和我说过话，唉。你怎么也——”  
“一言难尽。”  
“我猜也是。”

突然，尖叫声此起彼伏。一位男性患者忽然爆发，歇斯底里地哭喊着，撞到桌椅，推开人群，医护人员压制着他给他注射镇静剂之后仍无好转，他挣脱开工作人员的钳制，飞快地捡起一支铅笔决绝地扎进自己的颈部动脉，鲜红的血喷涌而出，喷洒在天花板上，喷洒在周围患者的脸上。  
Dean怔怔地望着他，心中充满恐惧：他为什么要这么做？他为什么看起来那么痛苦？活着就真的那样痛苦吗？自己会发展至这种无法控制的地步吗？如果会，自己又还有多长时间呢？Sam怎么办？  
Bobby的黑人看护急忙把他给推走了，Dean这才发现他刚才坐的是轮椅。  
Jo也赶过来，更多的医护人员赶过来，把还未陷入混乱的患者带离现场。

在安卡拉的第三天，Dean开始接受治疗，他的医生是Dr. Wood，一位看起来经验丰富的中年女医生。她询问过他的病史，翻阅他的电子医疗档案，然后决定按照最新方案进行治疗。  
在经历过轻微的电击治疗之后，Dr. Wood给他服用了最新型的AE抑制剂，这种抑制剂的主要作用是阻断脑细胞的情感传递，以此达到阻断情感体验的目的。但效果并不稳定，有时会适得其反，加强情感传递，甚至唤醒情感记忆。  
就像此刻，Dean像是被催眠一样呆滞地躺在那里，他看见了Mary，金色头发闪着亮光，甜甜的笑着朝他走过来，伸出手，张开怀抱。Dean笑着跑过去，扑进她的怀抱，她把Dean抱起来，Dean看见John在不远处推着割草机整修草坪，小肉团子一样的Sam向他跑过来，被疯长的草叶绊倒在地，他没有哭，反而闪着漂亮的大眼睛说，“Dean，我没事，我不疼，我没有哭。”

Sam从来都不爱哭，但是上次他流泪了，Dean想着，于是他焦急地跳下来，扑过去，他得去看看Sammy，为他擦干眼泪，抱抱他，亲亲他。他大喊大叫着，扯掉输液软管，打翻实验室的药品和器材，Dr. Wood拉响警报，更多的人冲进来拽他、扯他，把他按倒在地。Jo给他打了很大分量的镇静剂才使他安静下来。“取消今日的室外活动，直接带回宿舍吧。”Dr. Wood吩咐说。  
“收到。”  
Dean被捆在轮椅上送回他的宿舍，Jo在离开之前又给他打了一针镇定剂。Dean苦笑着对她说，“你不必的，我绝不会自杀，我保证，小甜心。”她却只是用那种礼貌且职业性的微笑点点头，“你会好起来，放心。”

是的，他绝不死掉，决不能在Sam之前死掉。他知道他刚才所看到的，所体验的，都不过是大脑的幻象，Mary早在Sam才六个月大的时候就已经死掉了，更何况她也不会那样明亮灿烂的微笑。如果，他们生活在只有拥有所有情感体验才是正常人类的平行世界里，那样的情景才有可能发生吧。他仔细回想着在实验室的每个细节，哪些是真，哪些是假，以及没有，他没有提及Sam的名字，他不会给Sam增添麻烦。  
尽管镇定剂使Dean浑身乏力，但却无法缓和他焦躁不安的心神，他已经将这狭小的牢房似的房间翻了个遍，累得满头虚汗瘫倒在床边。

晚餐是由餐厅的工作人员直接送进来的，Dean什么也不肯吃，当着他们的面就直接丢了出去。  
没有室外活动，时间变得格外难熬，他索然无味地关掉床头灯，直挺挺地躺在床上，盯着黑暗里闪着微弱红光的烟雾报警器，开始想念Mary，想念John，想念Sam。  
只有日程提示器还能看得出时间的流逝，就快要23:55分了，为保证设备的正常运转，贝森特集团设定秘密基地的所有计算机系统都会在每天晚上的23:55分自动关掉，重启循环系统耗时大约5分钟，安卡拉也不列外。这个系统缺陷使他们有5分钟的时间可以利用，这是他最早开始谋划营救Sam时的研究成果。然而，他终是放弃了这个计划。

23:56分，Dean觉得自己听到了所有系统关闭的滴答滴答的声响。  
23:57分，Dean觉得自己听到了轻微的脚步声。他闭上眼仔细聆听，富有节奏的脚步声慢慢清晰，奇怪，他怎么不记得前两天晚上这个时间点有巡逻？他百无聊赖地数着那人走过的步数，听着他/她逐渐走近，以为他/她也会逐渐走远。但是，脚步声的主人却停在他的门外，Dean转过脸盯着门的方向，心跳加速。  
23:59分，电子锁发出咔哒的开锁声。


	9. （9）

走廊里的灯光穿过门缝挤进来，那人迅速地闪进来然后关紧门，在他侧身的瞬间Dean看出他穿着整套的医生制服，Dean什么都没来得及思考，就猛地扑过去把他按倒在地，那人与他厮打，捂住他的嘴，“是我，Dean。”Dean顿时僵在那里，这简直难以置信，他拿开捂住嘴的那只手，“是你，Sam，怎么会？”他粗重地喘息着，的确，这是Sam的味道。

Dean挣脱开爬到床边拧开床头灯，“怎么会是你？Sam？”他惊讶地盯着Sam，尽管戴着医用口罩和帽子，他还是能够非常肯定这就是Sam。  
Sam还瘫在地上，他抬手遮了遮眼，扯掉口罩，“是的，是我。”Dean再次想都没想就扑过去，但这次是把他抱进怀里，“天啊，你受伤没？我有没有伤到你？你还好吗？”Sam咧嘴笑起来，“我也是，很高兴再次见到你。”他把双臂伸到Dean的腋下紧紧抱住他，额头抵在他的颈部磨蹭，“我也很想你。”Dean以无声地抚摸他的后背来回应。

过了好久，Dean才想起拽着Sam站起来，两个人缩在狭窄的单人床上，Sam脱掉白大褂挤进他的怀里。“我真不敢相信你就在这里。”Dean轻柔地爱抚着Sam的臂膀，“就像是个奇迹，或者梦境，可能等我睁开眼，你就不见了。”  
“不，这不是奇迹，也不是梦境，而是我就在这里。但是，是啊，等你睡着再睁开眼我就真的不见了。”Sam开着小小的玩笑，情不自禁地抚上他的脸，“你怎么还没睡？不习惯，睡不着吗？”  
“不，不是不习惯，只是在想你，这已经是我来到安卡拉的第三天了，我在奇怪为什么哪里都见不到你。”Dean抓住他的手，不知不觉送至唇边，Sam望着他的动作，舌尖飞快地扫过下唇，“还不就是Dr. Carver的新药临床试验，能有什么呢？”

“我很抱歉，他们这是在伤害你。”Dean拉开他的病号服，露出后颈新增的针眼，心痛得几乎无法呼吸。Sam轻轻地笑起来，指腹划过他的唇角，“没关系的，倒是你，还好吗？”  
“说来话长了，我很想说我还好，但事实是我非常好，我不能控制自己的情绪。”Dean觉得他又让Sam失望了，干脆别开脸，躲开他凝视的目光。“嘘嘘嘘，我知道你都经历了什么，相信我，一切都会好起来的，一切都会过去的。”Sam把他的脸扳过来，指腹一下、一下轻柔地来回抚摸他的嘴唇，他感到莫名的干渴，舌头不由得探出来舔润嘴唇。

Sam明明知道，却故意把手指停留在那里，在Dean的舌头触碰到他的指尖的时候，他默默地闭上了眼睛。Dean抓住他的手腕，虔诚地亲吻着他的每一根手指，然后手心、手背以及手腕，贪婪地舔舐着他触碰到的每一寸肌肤。Sam翻身压在他身上，手掌钻进他的病号服，有些粗鲁地揉捏着他紧实的肌肉，他发出一声猝不及防的呻吟。  
Dean迎上去含住Sam的嘴唇吮吸着，舌头钻进他的嘴里，扫过他上颚和牙齿。Sam尝起来就像世间一切单纯而美好的存在，像是雨后的彩虹，初春的新芽，刚刚烘焙出炉的苹果派。

Sam先剥掉了他的病号服，Sam居高临下望着他，恍惚间像是回到十多年前的那个夜晚，Dean满怀感激地想着：这次他在，这次他懂，这次他不会让他失望。他拽着Sam的病号服扯掉，手掌覆在他重重起伏着的胸膛，情不自禁地赞美着，“Sammy，你真好看。”Sam跪坐在他的腰腹，俯身吻上他的嘴唇，“你也是。”  
Dean闭上眼睛感触着Sam的热情，是的，热情，他忽然就明白了什么才是“活着”。他们就这样亲吻着，爱抚着，探索着。

“我得离开了，凌晨3点还有一次巡逻。”Sam望着日程提示器显示的时间，依依不舍地望着Dean。  
“我还是担心你，看不见你的每一刻，都忍不住担心你。”Dean看着他穿好那套医生制服，“等等，你还没有告诉我你是怎么知道我在这里？知道我在安卡拉？知道我的房间号？”Dean终于问出这些让他疑惑不解的问题，“还有，操，你是怎么搞到这套衣服？又是怎么打开门锁的？”  
“我有我的方法和消息来源。”  
“我不是逼问你，我只是担心你。”  
“不用担心，相信我。”  
“我知道，我相信你，但我并没有办法控制自己不去担心你。”  
“自从你第一次出现在安卡拉之后，我就开始谋划逃离这里了。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“我告诉过你的，我非常擅长计算机，没什么是不可能的，相信我，哥哥。”  
“明天，我还能再见到你吗？”  
“会的，以后的每天都会，你注定要和我绑在一起了。”Sam亲了亲他的嘴角，飞快地消失在走廊里。

次日醒来的Dean像是经历过一次重生，他满怀着希望，向擦肩而过的每一个可能理解他心情的人都报以热情的微笑。Jo反而以那种见鬼的严肃表情，就好像他的病情更加严重。“你看起来恢复得不错。”她说，在她手中的平板中输入些什么，“那么，我可以通知Dr. Wood继续昨天的临床试验。”  
Dean没有说不的权利，他跟着Jo身后，把这里所有的路以及所有的门禁都默默熟记在脑海，他会用到这些的，很快的。

今天，Dr. Wood安排的是阿什比艾尼治疗方案，这情感缺陷精神病中心最新研制出的针对SOS的治疗方案，尽管失败率和危险率都极高，但是已经有少数患者出现恢复的症候。特别是经过Dr. Carver改良的AE抑制剂，对患病时间较短的患者效果尤佳。  
为防止昨天的情况重演，Dean在被打过镇定剂后绑在床上，实验室的灯光调至最暗，Jo把抑制剂注射进他后颈接近脑干的部位，Dr. Wood躲在显示器后面观察着他的脑部活动影像。

最初的感受与昨天并无异，脑海中开始闪过以前的画面，不同时间段的记忆交织混杂在一起，后来就开始出现幻想，就像是现实的甚至比现实更真实的幻想。  
他看到了Sam，毫不意外，他总会看见Sam，但是Sam给他的感觉不一样了，他说不上来。他望着他，身体开始产生变化，就像有一股暖流，沿着毛细血管缓缓地流淌，汇聚至心脏，然后又从心脏奔涌而出，集中在腹部那一小块地方。

Dean记得科教短片里动物们发情与交配的情景，他不知道自己为什么会想起这些，但是Sam现在的神情就是让他产生这些毫无逻辑的联想。他的生殖器勃起了，坚硬的顶在他拳击短裤的边沿，接下来更美妙的事情发生了，Sam握住了它，来来回回撸动着它，暖流聚集成火山，嘭的，爆炸了。  
Dean昏了过去。

等Dean再次醒过来，就已经是躺在宿舍的单人床上了，没有人会有人告诉他发生过什么。他揉揉后颈，看了眼时间，又跌回床垫。拳击短裤又黏又湿，他把它扯下来，就在这时，他忽然想起幻象里发生的事情，于是他掀开病号服，盯着自己的生殖器。Dean新奇地发现在他脑海里满是Sam的时候，它抬了抬头。  
他闭上眼睛握住它，想象着Sam也握住它，他甚至凑过来，亲吻他的嘴唇，还有他柔软的头发来来回回扫过他的脸颊。这是一种新鲜的欲望，尽管调动着他全部的感官体验，但是带来却只有难以想象的愉悦。当然，在激烈的愉悦过后，是再也无法填满的空虚。  
他希望这是Sam的手，而他就在这里。

19:34分，他已经开始期待房门发出的咔哒声。  
23:59分，Sam终于再次出现。  
当Sam进来的时候，Dean几乎赤裸着缩在地板上，原本狭窄的房间莫名的显得空旷，他不得不把自己蜷缩起来，才能缓和心里面无限扩大的空虚。Sam轻声叫了叫他，Dean有些茫然地抬眼，然后握住他的手，肌肤的触碰终于使他紧绷的神经放松下来。

“发生什么了？”Sam依偎在他身旁，反握住他的手。  
“没什么。”他的手上还残留着精液，甚至，他沾满精液的拳击短裤就静静地躺在他的身侧，他感到羞耻，这是不对的。他往回拽了拽自己的手。Sam敏锐地发现了，他闪烁着纯洁光芒的眼睛就那么盯着他，“没有关系的，Dean。”他说，“我们都经历过，这并不是坏事。”  
“不，这是错的。”他不知道亲吻和手淫所代表的意义到底有哪些严格的区分，以及为什么手淫的罪恶感就要比亲吻严重那么多？Sam仿佛无所不知，他把手伸进Dean的病号服，沿着他敏感的大腿内侧，触碰到他硬挺火辣的阴茎，“我敢打赌你肯定有根漂亮又好用的阴茎。”他这么说着，像是一句古老的咒语，“我知道，我也想过，现在也在想着。”  
“不！”Dean打掉他的手，向墙角爬过去，弟弟，他都快要忘记Sam是他的血亲弟弟了。

“没关系的，这不是你的错。”Sam朝他伸手。  
“都是抑制剂的错，不是我的错。”Dean几乎快要哭出来，浑身战栗着躲开他，“你是我弟弟，我记得，我脑子没有病，我都记得，你是我弟弟。”  
“嘘嘘，我知道，拜托你，小声点儿，哥哥。”Sam往他身边挪动一点，再次抓住他的手。Dean犹豫着，终是没有甩开。  
“我真抱歉，Sammy。”他靠进Sam怀里。Sam微笑着，亲亲他的嘴唇，然后握住他的阴茎开始撸动，“你不必说抱歉，我乐意为你做任何事。”Dean放任自己闭上了眼睛。

Sam的手那么温暖，那么灵活，Dean能够清晰的想象出他漂亮的手指环绕着他阴茎的画面，白灼的液体落在他的指尖，滑落在地板上。  
Dean在高潮的时候咬在Sam的嘴角。

“感觉好点些了吗？”Sam把他拽上床。  
“我真抱歉。”Dean又说，Sam打断他，“不，不要再说这个。”于是Dean低下头，不知道说什么好，Sam钻进他的怀里，今天又有患者自杀了，他不确定Dean能坚持多久。

“我们逃出去吧。”Dean毫不确定地说，下颌抵在Sam的头顶。“这一切都没有想象的那么容易，逃出安卡拉以后呢？逃往哪里呢？再说，我们能躲过政府的追踪吗？”  
“是啊。”Dean也冷静了下来，的确，他不早就否决掉了这个方案吗？不对，不是还有生物识别芯片吗？“我放在那本书里的芯片给你的新身份不是这个？”他突然反应过来，“那你到底是怎么自由行走的？”  
“同样的方法，我给自己做的芯片，告诉过你的，我很聪明。”Sam甚至有些调皮地眨眨眼。  
“怎么可能？”Dean顿时愣住，“Kevin？”  
“是的，所以相信我好么？我们会逃出去，只要我们想办法，现在，我只希望你平安度过这段时期。”Dean明白Sam的担心，在他来到安卡拉的每天里，都至少有一位患者以各种方式自杀。一瞬间情感爆发的力量到底有多强大？他觉得他已经在Dr. Wood的实验室初步领略到了，甚至连他自己都敢保证他能坚持多久。“我只是不想离开你，不想失去你。”他说。

Sam在凌晨2点左右的时候离开Dean的宿舍，他看起来就像是安卡拉再普通不过的医护人员，守卫看见他走过来，毫不起疑，只是扫了一眼他的胸牌，“Dr. Campbell，晚上好。”他向Sam问好，Sam轻哼了一声表示回应，然后大步流星走过去，在门禁刷了一下自己的生物识别芯片，大门应声而开。  
Crowley正在线上等着他。

“嗨，晚上好。”  
“嗨，Sam，听说你找我。”  
“你就是Crowley？怎么证明？我才能相信你？”  
“我不能证明，也无需证明，你除了相信我别无选择。”  
“那么，你应该知道的条件。”  
“是的，Gallois告诉过我你哥哥的情况，我很抱歉。”  
“我想要逃离这里。”  
“每个人都想要逃离，小麋鹿，Meg告诉过我了。”  
“我想要去半岛，和Dean一起。”  
“啊呵，两个人？那么这代价可比Meg先前和你谈妥的要沉重许多呀！”  
“我知道，我不介意。”  
“如果不是看在过去十年的交情上，我可真不想做这一次赔本的买卖，你知道吧？所以，希望你能遵守你的承诺。”  
“我会的，只要到达半岛。”


	10. （10）

娱乐区的巨大屏幕正播放着午间新闻，成熟稳重的男主持人播报着最新的医疗讯息，“阿什比艾尼治疗方案的出现将给SOS患者带来治愈的希望，通过颈部注射AE抑制剂，阻断延髓细胞系，使情感体验细胞重回沉默状态，可以达到根治病症的效果，最快6小时内可见效。据悉，在通过政府审查批准之后，该方案将逐步推向市场，攻克SOS指日可待。”  
所有人都盯着屏幕，很快地，有些人脸上流露出欣喜若狂的神情，有些人脸上却流露出怀疑否定的神情，还有些人只是茫然地眨眨眼，然后埋头继续先前的娱乐项目。

在听到这个消息的一刹那，Dean也和大多人同样感到异常的兴奋，治愈SOS重回自由社会，这正是无数SOS患者最遥不可及的奢望。但在听到接下来的内容以后，他犹豫了，情感体验细胞重回沉默状态，这意味着什么呢？  
是不是意味着，他再也体会不到现在所能体会的一切情感？  
是不是意味着，他甚至会忘记对Sam的感情？  
那么，这究竟是个好消息还是个坏消息呢？

Sam在下午晚些时候才出现在这里，他捧着那本诗集坐在藤椅里，温暖的阳光透过玻璃墙体笼罩着他，使他看起来就像是闪着明亮却不灼人的光芒。Dean远远地望着他，犹豫着要不要走过去和他谈谈，但如影随形的医护人员和看守总是让他产生莫名的心虚。Sam与他迟疑不决的视线相交，朝他轻微地摇摇头而后飞快地低下。

片刻，Sam收起书站起来，看了一眼Dean走向盥洗室，Dean心领神会，若无其事地跟过去。趁着没有人的间隙，他们挤进小小的隔间。“嘘——”Sam把食指放在唇边示意，反锁上门。Dean迫不及待地把脸埋进他的颈部，饥渴地呼吸着他的味道，“我想你，想念你的味道，Sammy。”Sam抓住他的手腕，“我知道，我也想你。”

Dean抬起头盯着他，盯着他闪着光泽的唇瓣，盯着他闪着光泽的眼睛，呼吸逐渐变得粗重而急促，他缓缓地倾身过去，吻住他的嘴唇。  
Sam闭上眼睛，用力把他拽向自己。他靠在有些冰冷的白色瓷砖上，Dean紧贴着他，双手抱着他的臀部几乎迫使他悬空在那里。Dean吮咬着的他的唇瓣，迫使他张开嘴，他的舌尖探出来，紧挨着Dean的嘴唇来回滑动。Dean侧着脸，舌头钻进他的嘴里，刷过他的上颚和牙齿，然后纠缠住他的舌头，互相舔弄。

Sam的双手情不自禁地钻进他的病号服里，抚摸着他温暖干燥的皮肤。Dean也把双手伸进他的病号服里，揉捏臀部的力道让Sam感到疼痛。“你怎么了？发生什么了吗？”Sam忍不住怀疑，Dean喘息着停下来，松开手，“不，没有，就只是——”Sam的双脚落在地面。  
Dean有些无奈地笑着摇头，不去思考那些听起来没有答案甚至会带来绝望的问题。阿什比艾尼治疗方案，Sam应该早就知道这个消息了吧？他会怎么想、怎么做呢？如果，他想要治愈呢？或者，他希望自己治愈呢？

Dean没有办法赶走脑海里这些杂乱无章且不成熟的想法，索性扶着Sam的腰滑下去，跪在他的面前，猛地拽下他的裤子，“我可以吗？Sammy？”他抬眼用那种暗哑的声音问，Sam按住他的后脑送到自己的胯部，然后不断地挺胯把阴茎送到他的嘴边，以实际行动来回应。  
Dean隔着拳击短裤含住他的阴茎，感受着疲软的海绵体在唇舌的诱惑下逐渐变得坚硬、硕大，在裆部鼓起一大团。津液打湿白色的短裤，渐渐显露出深红的肉色。  
Sam扭动着，张着嘴想要尖叫。

Dean咬住Sam拳击短裤的边沿，以那种色情而缓慢的节奏扯下他的短裤，将他亟待释放的阴茎解放出来。他有些夸张地将鼻尖贴在Sam的龟头，贪婪地嗅着他的味道，甚至有些陶醉地开始舔弄柱身。Sam情不自禁地向后仰，张着嘴无声地尖叫着，津液从嘴角流溢出来，顺着光洁的颈部流进胸膛，他不得不一手抓着他哥哥的金色短发，一手捂住自己的嘴，生怕抑制不住自己的呻吟或者尖叫。  
隔间外，不断人来人往，时不时响起抽水的哗哗声以及烘干机的嗡嗡声。

“我一直都想要做这个，你肯定想象不到。”Sam低头看着他哥哥的嘴不停地吞吐着自己的阴茎，这简直天杀的火辣。他忍不住扶着Dean的头，深深地操进他的嘴里，Dean的手掌从他的臀部转移到会阴处，中指指腹在小穴的入口处轻柔地摩擦，快感如暴风骤雨袭来，Sam来不及后退，全部射在Dean的嘴边，“我很抱歉呐。”  
“没有关系的，Sammy。”Dean稳住他，静静地仰望着他。Sam顺着墙壁滑下去，倾身吻上他的嘴唇，舔掉他嘴边的精液，然后钻进他的怀里。Dean揽住他的腰，两人交颈相拥。

这一天晚上，Sam没有出现，甚至第二天、第三天，他都没有出现。Dean几乎找遍了安卡拉所有的角落，仍是毫无收获，连Jessica都不见踪影。Sam死了吗？他为什么不见了？是不是他的口交冒犯了他，而他也开始觉得自己有些病态甚至恶心？Dean安静地呆坐在那里，内心却大喊大叫着，不得安宁。  
不断地有患者自愿参与阿什比艾尼治疗方案并得到治愈，安卡拉到处弥漫着躁动不安的气息，Jo走过来询问问他是否愿意参与阿什比艾尼治疗方案，随着越来越多的人得到治愈，申请获得批准的时间越来越长，因此越早申请越早治疗。

Dean倒是有些无所谓了。他在思索，自己活着的目的到底是什么？身为族群这个庞大的社会机器上的一个小小螺丝钉，他似乎从来没有选择的权利，一切都按照基因测定被选配到最适合的岗位，以此终老。但Sam则带给他不一样的感觉，使他可以选择完全不同的道路。就像是层层黑云翻涌着向他压过来，他喘不过气，心脏缩成小小的一团。  
Jo也不再勉强，留他一人坐在交流区里发呆。

Dean再次见到Sam，是在第四天的深夜，他毫无征兆地出现，神色不安，显得憔悴而沮丧。Dean心底积攒的怒气就这么烟消云散了，他心疼地把Sam揽进怀里，千言万语都化作一个亲昵的吻，“发生什么事了？”他甚至不敢大声说话。  
Sam只是把头埋进他的颈窝，沉默不语。

Dean有些释然地叹息，把他搂得更紧些。  
Sam忽然抬眼，亮晶晶的漂亮眼眸凝视着他，双手摸索着脱掉自己的病号服，钻到被单下。Dean以为他冷，帮他裹得更严实些，Sam却拽着他的手送到自己的唇边，他吻了吻Dean的手掌心，狠狠拽了他一把。Dean毫无防备地倒在Sam身上，有些抱歉地撑起手臂悬在他的上方。

Sam像是失去了语言的能力，就只是沉默地盯着Dean。“发生什么事了？告诉我。”Dean再次问。Sam伸手勾住Dean的脖子，把他往下拉，直到他们的嘴唇触碰到。大概是所有的不安与怨愤都化作了无处安放的情欲，Dean像只贪婪饥饿的猛兽啃咬着Sam的嘴唇，Sam在他身下扭动着，把自己脱得浑身赤裸，就像是呈奉给他的祭品。  
Dean一边亲吻Sam，一边脱掉自己的病号服，他也钻到被单下，手掌抚摸着Sam的身体。Sam迎合着他，分开双腿勾住他的腰。

Dean的手掌沿着他的大腿内侧向里摸过去，手指触摸到小穴，那里松软濡湿，他不禁露出不解的神情。Sam却扶着他的手指操进去，“就像这样，想你的时候，心底的思念和欲望无法发泄的时候，就像这样，我用手指操弄自己的身体，像催眠一样暗示自己，这就是你的手指，是你在操我。”他的话音轻飘飘的，时断时续，就像是梦呓一般。  
Dean听得血脉喷张，埋在他体内的手指都颤抖起来。Sam发出一声小小的呻吟，向上挺了挺胯部，阴茎触碰到Dean的，他放开Dean的手指，双手抓住两个人的阴茎撸动。

快感激得Dean浑身轻颤，他试着操动手指，左右旋转，指腹按摩着内里，Sam的小穴小幅度收缩，配合着他的动作。“你想这个？那么，我就给你这个。”Dean自言自语着，食指紧贴着挤进小穴，分剪着手指把小穴撑得更开，就像是隐藏在基因里的本能，Dean确切的知道应该如何去做才能使Sam感到愉悦。  
小穴内原本就已填满类似润滑剂的液体，它们随着Dean手指的动作被带出体外，打湿Sam的会阴处。耻毛被粘稠的液体粘到一起，Dean用手指梳理着它们。Sam松开两人的阴茎，转而去环抱住Dean的后颈，抬臀挺送在他的手指上操弄自己。

Sam射了出来，精液滴落在腹部，Dean缓慢而温柔地抽出手指，擦取精液送进他的小穴。Sam双腿蜷曲着，大大分开，露出深红的小穴，穴口微张，白色的精液缓缓地溢出，靡乱而色情。  
“我能进去吗？Sammy？”Dean听起来更像是请求。  
“是的，当然，我一直都在等你，Dean。”Sam的声音里带着哽咽。  
Dean把他的双腿架到自己的肩膀，扶着深红粗大的阴茎抵在穴口，Sam双手撑在床垫上，抬眼盯着那里，Dean看了一眼他，也低头盯着身体交合的位置，肥厚的阴茎头挤进去，撑开甬道，布满青筋的柱身一点一点操进去。

的确，就像是与生俱来的本能，在Dean的阴茎完全操进去之后，他向下压着，双手撑在床垫上，开始大开大合地操弄。他们的身体胶合在一起，随着动作上下颠动，阴囊相互碰撞，挤在一起。Sam分开的双腿有些酸痛，身体也因为保持太久的姿势而开始发麻，但他仍旧感到无比的愉悦。  
快感冲昏了Dean的大脑，他嘴里喃喃着，天啊，操啊，有些发了疯似的用力。

Dean也不清楚他是在操进来的时候射出来还是在拔出去的射出来，大团白色的精液堆积在深红的穴口，他的阴茎抽搐着还在往下滴精液，Sam的穴口颤抖着，甚至把精液往里面吸了点。Sam放下酸疼的腿，呜咽着叫着他哥哥，“Dean。”他的表情痛苦而愉悦，Dean安抚似的，把手指伸进去小穴，轻柔地抚慰着他。  
Sam闭上眼，完全放松自己。  
Dean极尽自己所能，跪趴在他的腿间，用唇舌继续给他带去身体的愉悦。

“他们拿我去做最新的实验，阿什比艾尼治疗方案？你应该也听说了。我拒绝了，我反抗他们，所以就被关禁闭。没什么大不了的，我早就习惯了。”情欲逐渐消退，Sam终于开始解释。Dean停顿住，神色黯下去，拿病号服帮他清理身体，“他们怎么这样做？他们有什么权利？”  
“可是，他们的确有这个权利。”Sam苦笑着，握住Dean的手把他拉上来，紧挨着他的胸膛。  
“为什么？你难道不想被拯救吗？”  
“被拯救？不，我最亲爱的哥哥，我不认为那是种拯救。”Sam满含深情地望着他，手掌抚上他的脸。  
“难道你现在不痛苦吗？”  
“我宁愿活得痛苦些，只要活在有你的世界。”  
“如果，我是说如果，我选择接受治疗，你会恨我吗？”  
“不会，永远不会，我会爱你，依然爱你。”Sam嘴角扯出轻微的弧度，叹息一样说。  
“我知道，所以，这就是为什么我也绝对不会接受治疗。”Dean转身抵在他的额头，两人会心笑起来，“我们逃吧，哪怕死在奔向自由的路途中，我也毫无怨言。”  
“我们会逃出去的，相信我。”


	11. （11）

世界就好像在转瞬间变成了另外的模样，在突如其来的忙乱和恐慌过后，安卡拉很快就恢复往昔的秩序和安宁，甚至比往常更显沉寂。成批成批的患者得到治愈、离开，室外活动区域几乎见不到人影。  
政府已经批准阿什比艾尼治疗方案向市场推广，所有的公共诊所都被授予实施阿什比艾尼治疗方案的权限，他们会按照情感缺陷精神病中心提供的名单，依照顺序，强制治疗。所有的时政新闻都在谈论这件事，妆容精致的主持人用那种抑扬顿挫的腔调讲述着消灭SOS后的世界将是如何美好。

Sam准时出现在这里，Jessica甚至都不再紧跟着他，而是目送他走进娱乐区后就去忙别的事情了。的确，大概没有人不想摆脱歇斯底里的情感控制而回归理性与高贵，所以，大概也不会有人在触手可及的希望面前自暴自弃。有鉴于此，他们之间的谈话也就无需顾忌了。  
“他们给你安排治疗时间了吗？”  
“嗯，你也是吧？”Dean点头。  
“是的，明天。你呢？”  
“后天。”

他们陷入沉默，Dean望着Sam回想着他昨晚说过的话，他应该相信Sam的，相信他能带自己逃出去，但他心底还是忍不住怀疑，怎么逃？怎么可能？想到这里，他又隐隐的担忧起来。  
“不用担心，一切都在我的掌握当中。”Sam似乎看穿了他，从袖里掏出两枚小小的芯片，依次放在桌面上。“为什么会有两个生物识别芯片？”Dean惊讶地皱起眉。  
“这个是你偷偷送进来的，我已经将它更新升级，修改为你的信息。这个是——”  
“是Kevin送进来的，或者说也是我送进来的。”Dean恍然明白过来，他记得那本从Kevin的书店买回来的诗集，那枚芯片正是用古老的封面上的银线做成的，原来早在那个时候Sam就已经有所谋划了。“不错，这是我很早之前就拜托Kevin制作的，但是后来，你出现了。”Sam并没有把话说完，但是Dean已经了然。是啊，那个时候John还在，他想要逃离的是大概不止安卡拉这么简单。

“你犹豫了？”Dean发觉Sam开始毫不自知地啃咬指甲。  
“原本我怀着异常坚定的信念要逃离这里，在你出现之后，我曾经犹豫过，毕竟我的失踪绝对会给你的生活带来翻天覆地的变动。然而现在我们就在一起，我竟又开始犹豫了。”他停下，咬着下唇看着Dean。  
“但是现在他们真的研制出了治愈SOS的方法，我们无路可退，只有逃亡。”  
“我害怕的是，你会不会后悔？放弃你所拥有的一切和我走上一条看不见未来的逃亡之路？还有，不接受治疗的话，你会不会崩溃？会不会死掉？”Sam不停地眨着眼，Dean知道他那是在抑制自己的泪水，他伸出手拿起那个修改成他个人信息的芯片握在掌心，“告诉我，应该怎么做？”

“你确定吗？”越是到了最后的紧要关头，Sam看起来越是犹豫和不安，“一旦替换掉生物识别芯片，我们就没有退路。系统会在24小时内检测出伪造的芯片，到时候我们可能——”  
“没有关系，只要和你在一起，无论发生什么都没有关系。”  
“我只是——”  
“我确定，我非常确定，Sammy。”Dean努力使自己看起来格外诚恳，他温柔地笑着，望着Sam，指尖触碰着他的指尖。Sam终于呼了口气，整个人都轻松下来。

“今晚会发生一起严重的食物中毒，我们都会被送往急诊中心，有人会在那里接应我们。”Sam下意识地压低了声音，“医生会宣布我们死亡，取出现在的芯片，替换成这个。”  
“好的，我明白。”Dean把芯片收起来，“还有呢？”  
“如果出现差错，那我们就只能永别了。”Sam试图使自己看起来像是开玩笑，但发红的眼眶出卖了他。Dean直起腰身环顾四周，见四下无人拉起他跑到高大浓密的绿植中间，拥着他开始亲吻，朝他嘴里吹气，Sam被他哥哥逗得终于笑出来。Jessica从旁边走过，明明看见了，却假装没有看见。

食物中毒的滋味比想象中更加痛苦，Dean蜷缩在地板上，浑身抽搐着冷汗直流，Jo和急诊中心的医护人员将他抬上病床，急诊医生一边施救一边安慰他，“嘿，我是Meg，你不会有事的，你会好起来的，坚持住，Dean。”  
等Dean醒过来的时候，Sam已经等候多时，“嗨，感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”Dean咳嗽着，Sam摇着头朝身边的女医生笑了一笑，“你就不应该用还没有通过试验的药剂。”她挑眉，“我怎么清楚你们这些年轻男人都这么经不起折腾呢？”Dean认得出她就是那位急诊医生，Sam指着她介绍，“我想你已经见过Meg了，她会帮助我们替换掉芯片。”  
“你好。”Dean想她点头示意，接着转向Sam，“抱歉让你见到我这么不堪的模样。”他还想继续说些什么，却被Meg打断，“抱歉了，没时间让你们卿卿我我，赶时间呐，男孩们。”她调节病床的高度，将Dean埋着生物识别芯片的胳膊固定住，用仪器取出芯片，然后又将修改过的芯片注射进去。

“现在，存在于政府系统里的你们都已经死去了。”她把回收的芯片放进粘贴着条形码的透明塑料盒子里，又给Dean注射了缓解食物中毒的药剂，“运送医疗垃圾的卡车会把你们带出安卡拉，接着你们乘坐列车前往威灵车站，Crowley会在那里等你们。”  
“你呢？”Sam问。  
“哦，真是贴心的小麋鹿，还没有人能把我怎么样呢，放心吧。”Meg妩媚地朝Sam瞟了一眼，他尴尬地愣在那里。  
“她为什么叫你小麋鹿？”Dean插嘴。  
“这个说来话长，等你们逃到半岛，再问也不迟啊！”Meg拍拍Dean的肩膀，“我一直想你到底是个什么样的男人，才会让Sam这样念念不忘，看来也不过如此嘛。”Sam红了脸，无奈的笑了一笑，“我会想你解释的，等我们到了半岛之后。”  
“啊，时间到了。”Meg解开Dean身上的固定带，把乔装用的物品递给他们，“祝你们好运。”

他们穿上普通工薪阶层的服装，然后又在外面套上医生服，推着今日消耗掉的医疗垃圾沿着员工通道走下去，Sam早已将所有的密码熟记于心，地下停车场停着一辆带着情感缺陷精神病中心标识的卡车，司机从后视镜里看见他们，什么也没问，只是打开车厢，放他们上去。  
卡车一路走走停停，Dean和Sam蜷缩在黑暗的车厢里，等待着。

“你怎么认识的她？”  
“Meg？很早就认识了，她主动联系的我，大概四年前吧。”  
“你都没有告诉过我。”  
“当时觉得没有必要，现在是来不及介绍。”Sam说着紧握住Dean的手，头靠着他的肩膀，“我没有告诉过你的事情还有很多，这都要等以后，慢慢地来，一天告诉你一小点、一小点，所以呀，你可一定要长命百岁呀。”  
“我知道。”Dean抚摸着他的发梢。

最终，卡车把医疗垃圾连他们一同倾倒在处理厂，他们脱掉医生服，假装是刚下夜班的工作者刷伪造的生物识别芯片进入车站。尽管偌大的车站乘客寥寥无几，但安保人员仍旧尽职尽责地到处巡逻查看。他们焦急地等待着Meg所说的那趟列车，为避免引人耳目，不得不分开稍远的距离。不能伸手就触碰到Sam，这令Dean格外不安。  
列车准时到站，他们上车找到编号为19的车厢坐定，这节车厢里空无一人，但为安全起见，他们仍然伪装着。不知道过了多少站，列车忽然发出奇怪的声响，这节车厢与前列断开，转向地图上没有标识的路段，Dean和Sam疾步走过去，透过玻璃惊讶地望着。

“你好，小麋鹿。”穿着黑色西装和大衣的男人干咳一声，出现在空荡荡的车厢。他们连忙回头，这个男人是什么时候出现在这里的？“你？”Sam眉头微微皱起，“Crowley？”  
“正是，很荣幸见到你。”他伸出手，“还有，你好，Dean。”  
“你是谁？”Dean警惕地绷直身体，“你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“没关系的，Dean。”Sam拉住他的手，摇摇头，“他就是Crowley，地下王国的掌控着，也正是由于他的帮助我们才能顺利逃出安卡拉。”  
“不用谢呢。”他得意地笑着。  
“那么，你现在来是为什么？”Sam问。  
“你说呢？当然是迫不及待地想要见一见咯。”他说着从怀里拿出一卷泛黄的纸，“还有，合约还没签，我怎么敢放心呢？”  
“那是什么？不能签！”Dean下意识地挡住Sam，怒视着Crowley。

“没关系的，Dean。”Sam轻声安抚他，“我知道合约的内容，这是我和他一条、一条讨论得出的，我知道我在做什么。”  
“为什么我不知道？”Dean心里说不出的难受。  
“我很抱歉，但事情发展的太过始料不及，我根本就来不及解释。”  
“不，是我很抱歉，让你承受这么多。”原本是该由他来照顾Sammy的，而现在却——  
“咳咳。”Crowley干咳着打断他们，“先签完字可以吗？”

“别这么张狂，我又不是不知道你的秘密。”Sam从他手中接过笔，在那份长长的合约上签字。  
“你说的对，你知道我太多机密了，还是干脆杀掉省心。”Crowley翻着白眼，收起合约，“当然，我需要你！我需要你帮我颠覆这个狗屎操蛋的政府！”  
“什么？”Dean惊讶地叫出声。  
“是的，怕了吗？”他收起那副嬉皮笑脸，忽然显得威严可怖。是呀，原来他就是传说中那个看不见的世界的掌权者，反政府武装的领导人。  
“不。”Dean这个回答落地有声，Crowley有些意外地看向他，随即笑起来，“这才是我的男孩们，我需要的就是你们这种人！听说你以前是贝森特集团的软件工程师，到了岛上以后你应该可以协助Sam，我打赌你一定会更喜欢这份工作。”  
这节幽灵列车到达传说中的威灵车站时，两架空中巡逻舰队的飞机正停在空阔的原野上等候着。Crowley登上其中一架飞机，Dean和Sam登上另外一架飞机。“再见，一路顺风！”Crowley向他们挥手道别，“我们很快就会再见的！”  
飞机轰轰隆隆升起，朝着边界飞过去。

整个旅途中，他们都被迫分开，此时此刻，即便是出逃成功的喜悦也压制不住触碰的欲望，他们紧紧挨靠着，手指缠绕在一起，好像什么都不用说，只要触碰着对方，就能够心意相通。  
飞机的紧急通知里播报着安卡拉的食物中毒事件，提醒公民注意饮食卫生与安全。

“目的地。”飞行员机械地说着，指了指他们脚边的降落伞。Dean和Sam飞快地穿上降落伞，朝下面眺望着。  
云朵如棉花糖飘荡在半空中，蔚蓝的海水中点缀着一串串的绿色岛屿。飞机在那座最大岛屿的上空盘旋着，对流层的风咆哮喧闹，Sam闭上眼睛纵身一跃，像只初出巢穴的雏鹰，Dean紧随着跳下去。耳边只听得见风声，涤荡身心。

他们跌落在一片葱葱郁郁的草丛里，草叶的清香淹没他们贫瘠太久的嗅觉神经。Sam从降落伞的遮盖下爬出来，向四处张望，Dean的降落伞就在不远处，他扯掉降落伞，跌跌撞撞向Sam他飞奔而来，张开双臂把他扑倒在地，Sam轻快地笑起来，捧着他的脸亲吻上去。  
终于，他们察觉到注视的眼睛，在不远处的花丛里，手中捧着刚采摘的野花的小姑娘，正好奇地望着他们，稚嫩的笑脸如同她手中的鲜花，声音甜美如蜜糖，“欢迎来到天堂岛。”

Fin.


End file.
